South Park Canon and OCs 3: Adventure in Time
by TheGrant2
Summary: Stan, Grant and the gang are back and they are going to the past, present and future with some new teammates/friends and the forces of the light as they fight off a threating demon kid from the dark past named Rant Armstrong and his undead legion to save the world and time itself
1. Opening

Author's note: here is South Park Canon and OCs 3 enjoy.

TheGrant2 presents

A South Park Fanfic

Somewhere in a abandoned forest in Canada in the middle of night during a thunder storm a bunch of American kids who were exploring the forest looking for some treasure.

"PUT YOU BACKS INTO IT GUYS THERE HAS GOT TO BE SOME KIND OF TREASURE AROUND THIS ABANDONED PLACE!" The Kid Supervisor of the explorers yelled out.

Written by Grant Armstrong

Then the kids start digging all over the forest as the credits continue.

Grant, Cade, Molly, Rachel, Lorie, Brian, Brenda and Robert belong to Grant Armstrong

The other OCs belong to their rightful owners

"GET MOVING YOU LAZY BUMS!" The Supervisor yelled.

"GOD SHUT UP!" A random boy yelled back.

Then the Supervisor grabs the boy by the neck.

"Excuse me who's in charge here?" The supervisor asked as he began choking him.

"Y-y-you sir." The boy said.

"Good you remember that im the supervisor and you don't ever fuck with the supervisor." The Supervisor said as he lets go of the boy.

"Y-yes sir." The Boy said as he was coughing.

"NOW KEEP DIGGING!" Supervisor yelled.

Then they did keep digging while the credits are still rolling.

South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Story belongs to Grant Armstrong

After the opening credits end another boy was digging in the dirt when he hit some hard.

"H-H-HEY GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" The Boy yelled.

Then the Supervisor runs over to him.

"WHAT WHAT IS IT!" The Supervisor yelled.

"I don't know but were going to find out." The boy said as they dust the dirt off it.

Then lightning flashed as the boy grabs a journal out of the dirt with the initials G.A on it.

"A book you brought me all the way out here for that get back work sir" The Supervisor said angrily.

Then lightning flashed again the boy dusted off a golden orb from the ground as the supervisor saw it.

"Woah." The 2 both said.

"We will be rich." The Boy said.

"Let get back on the plane." The supervisor said.

Then the kids board their airplane and fly off in the storm with both the orb and the journal as the boy reads through it when the supervisor comes and takes the book from his hands and hits him on the head with it.

"No time to read my boy we should celebrate you just made us alot of dough finding that golden ball." The Supervisor said.

"Here's to you for finding our gold." A girl said.

"Thanks guys and girls I just like to say im pleased to be apart of this exploring group you guys gave me alot." The boy explained.

Then all of a sudden the plane shakens from the storm cause the orb to fall to the ground and crack as the kids look.

"No no NOOOOOOO!" Supervisor yelled.

Then a random boy said "Well sir I uh..." But the supervisor interrupted him.

"SHUT UP LOOK AT THIS ALL OUR DOUGH DOWN THE FUCKING TOLIET!" The Supervisor yelled.

Then Lightning flashed again and again as some black smoke started coming out of the orb through the cracks.

"ALL OUR WORK AND EXPLORER ALL FOR NOTHING!" The Supervisor continued yelling.

Then the plane shakes again as the smoke comes out bigger and bigger and the children explorers look in fear.

"What the fuck?" The Boy asked.

Then a Mysterious shadow kid appeared but we only see his feet on the ground walking towards them.

"Im Free at last." The Shadow figure said.

"Who the hell are you?" Supervisor asked angrily.

"Let's just say im an old friend." The shadow figure answered.

"Well old friend why don't get the fuck off this plane we lost dough because of you." The Supervisor said.

"Of Course but first tell me where is Grant Armstrong?" The Shadow figure asked.

"Who?" The Boy asked.

"The one who trapped me in there the one who wrote that journal your holding." The Shadow figure explained as he pointed at the journal in the Supervisor's hands.

"I don't know who your talking about now get the hell off this plane." The supervisor said.

"Well isn't it cute that a bunch of kids playing gold diggers in a age restricted place." The Shadow figure said.

"Hey you watch it dude im the supervisor of this bunch of kids and I will beat your ass." the Supervisor said.

"Is that a challenge?" The Shadow figure asked.

"You bet it is I mean what are you going to do smoke us to death." The Boy said as all the kids start laughing.

"Very well if that's what you want." The Shadow figure said as a quick flash fills the sky and then the planes starts rumbling and we hear roaring outside.

"Oh my god." The Boy said.

"What did you just do?" The Supervisor asked.

"Oh you just wait." The Shadow figure said.

Then outside a mysterious black dragon came out of the skies and flew really fast past the plane.

"What the hell was that?" A random boy asked.

"That thing was huge." A random Girl said.

"HOLD ON LET ME SEE!" The supervisor yelled as he went to the window and saw the tail of the dragon.

"Is that a fucking bird?" The boy asked.

"Oh my god." A random girl said.

Then of the random boys was looking around the sky for it and can't see anything.

"Okay it's gone." The random boy said.

Then the a tentacle comes out the window and stabs through the random boy's chest which kills them and gets pull outside as the Boy and Supervisor look at The Shadow figure.

"Have a nice day." The Shadow figure said.

Then a bunch of tentacles breaks through the window and starts killing all the kid explorers as they scream and try to fight while The mysterious Shadow figure watch with pride as many kids died and the plane breaks gets torn apart the boy tried to fight but gets killed by one of the tentacles and pulled out.

Then the supervisor yelled "YOU DO YOUR WORST IM THE SUPERVISOR I HAVE THE STRENGTH AND I CAN'T LOOO..." But then he gets crushed by the dragon's clawed which killed him.

Then after all the boy and girl explorers died the Dragon disappeared in the sky as The Shadow figure got out of the plane as he fell through the sky then he breaks open a portal and then uses the lightning from the storm to strike the plane as he left into the portal.

Then the lightning caused the plane to explode as parts start falling from the sky into the water and the journal the only thing that was in the plane that is still intact falls and floats in the water as lightning flashes and the screen turns black and the title appears.

South Park Canon and OCs 3: Adventure in Time

Author's note: that was the opening I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: Fight against the Red Blood

Author's note: here is chapter 1 enjoy.

 **Chapter 1: Fight against the Red Blood**

Meanwhile up in heaven a boy guardian named Bruce was in a dark room with candles lighting the room and he started writing on a scroll with a picture of Grant when he was a toddler next to it as he starts talking to himself.

"Grant Armstrong was a dear friend of mine it has many years since the legion attacked our town and he may have been responsible for it but his bravery of defeating his evil twin was the most Righteous thing he has ever done and our world is at peace at least for now he's got a new home some new friends and a whole new life...this town knows nothing about me or his secret...oh god I fear that Rant will return again and the undead legion shall rise once more to destroy the world and come for him."

Then Bruce finally signs his name at the end of the scroll and then holds up the little Grant picture and continues talking.

"Grant if you can hear me protect the world protect it from the evil of the past and don't make the same mistake you made years ago."

Then Bruce puts the picture in a little box and closes it as he continues.

"Good luck my friend."

Then the screen fades away then goes to South Park.

The Next Morning in South Park the Canon and OC gang were outside the town getting ready for battle when Grant came over to Stan.

"Well hello Grant the gang and I are honored by your presents." Stan said.

"Can this bullshit Stan I'm not the king here it's good to see you." Grant said.

"You too dude I'm pleased that out of all the OCs I have you to help me." Stan said.

"Yeah us being partners as leaders we will definitely bring those criminal douches to justice." Grant said.

"Your telling me so anyways it took you long enough to get back what's your Report?" Stan asked.

"Look here's where we stand apparently our scouts have confirmed that there is a dangerous cult called the Red Blood Clan have a base just over the hills." Grant explained.

"As I suspected." Stan said.

"It's gets worse their planning to attack the South Park Mall and as far as we know the mall is completely defenseless." Grant said.

"We all need to move against the Cultists base immediately Grant you sure you can handle the mall defense on your own?" Stan asked.

"Of course Stan don't worry." Grant said.

"Good meet us at the the Cultists base once you have saved the mall be careful Grant." Stan said as he and the rest of the gang ran off to the base.

"Alright let's go." Grant said as he headed off.

Then Grant was walking around for 2 minutes as he came across some guards.

"Hello Grant Stan told us you would come we will fight on your behalf." One of the Guards said.

"The More the merrier." Grant said as he and the guards moved out.

They come to the mall but is stop by some bandits robbing some innocent people on the side of road.

"HELP BANDITS ARE STEALING OUR BELONGINGS!" One the people yelled.

"Ha we will take everything they have." The Bandit leader said.

Then Grant and the Guards start fighting them until they kill one of them as the leader and the rest of the bandits run off to their camp.

"Those bandits stole our ledger without it we will lose our entire farm please retrieve it from their camp it would mean so much to us." One the robbed people explained.

"It would be an honor even though your a dumbass for letting those guys rob you but whatever." Grant said as he and the guards went to the bandit camp.

Once they got to the camp they started to fight them once again.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" The Bandit leader yelled as they started fighting.

They fight for 5 minutes and they kill them all and grabbed the ledger and return to the robbed people.

"Thank you for your help please take this item." One of the robbed people said as he gave him and item of strength.

"Okay now let's go defend the mall." Grant said as they ran to the mall.

But from there they see a man running out of the mall while 2 of the cultists chase him.

"SAVE US!" The man yelled.

"HE'S ESCAPING KILL HIM!" One of the 2 Cultists yelled as they killed the man.

"Damn the attack has already began TWO ARMS MY GUARD BROTHERS!" Grant yelled as they kill the 2 cultists and ran into the mall.

They see the cultists attacking the mall and killing innocent people as they see the leader of this group of the clan runs by as Grant and the guards start killing the clan members attacking through the mall until they get to the leader and the remaining attacking clan members.

"Haul these prisoners out with the rest of them." The Attacker leader said.

"MOVE THEM OUT!" One cultists yelled as they take them away.

"These Cultists must not live CHARGE!" Grant yelled said as he and the guards start fighting them off.

"MALL GUARDS I KNEW IT MEN FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!" The Attacker leader yelled as he and the clan members attack Grant and the guards.

Then they Fight for 10 minutes and then Grant and the Guards kills the remaining attacking members and the leader as the survivors of the mall walk up to Grant.

"Bless you Grant Armstrong." A female survivor said.

"But what about the others that were taking away?" A child survivor asked.

"Don't worry son we will find them and bring them home safe." Grant said.

Then Conner ran up to Grant.

"Grant Stan needs you at the Red Blood's base immediately." Conner said.

"Never a dull moment let's get moving." Grant said as He and Conner run off.

A few minutes later near by the Red Blood's base the Gang were standing outside in front of the leader of the cultists.

"Crime fighting fools the cultists of the Red Blood clan have spoken soon demons will come from the past and this entire world will burn." Leader of the Red Blood clan explained as he teleported away.

"I don't understand what he meant by that damn it what are this Cult up to?" Stan asked.

Meanwhile in their base the leader was there in front of some people hostages they have.

"The hour of doom approaches let this bloody sacrifice please our demon masters." Leader of the Red Blood clan explained as he grabbed his sword and walk to him.

Then one of the hostages said "You sick bastards will never get away with..." Then the leader killed all the hostages.

Back outside Grant caught up with the gang.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Grant asked.

"Grant I'm sorry but we are too late they already killed their hostages." Stan said.

"That's fucking it I have had it with these guy attacking innocents let's finish them once and for all." Grant said.

"Right come on guys let's go." Stan said as the gang rushes into the base.

Then the gang fights all the cultists at the door for 10 minutes and kills them all and move on.

Then they jump on some platforms to the other side and open a door and run into some more cultists and they fight for 10 minutes and kills them all and moves on.

Then the gang comes across some more platforms to the other side and jumps on them and open up a huge door and come across some more cultists and fight them for 10 minutes and kills them all then runs into the leader.

"Hah your too late the sacrifice is done and now your world is dead." Leader of the Red Blood clan said.

"Not if we have anything to say about we are not going to let you get away with this." Stan explained.

"Yeah." Grant said.

"Then prepare to die." Leader of the Red Blood clan said as he gets ready to fight.

Then the gang fights off the cultist leader for 20 minutes and kills him as they ran out of the base as the authorities comes.

"We done well man this was a sound victory." Stan said to Grant.

"I don't know Stan the Cultists were sacrificing people I think they were trying to summon demons." Grant explained.

"Have faith man these cultists are holding on to dying legends we their demons were defeated a long time ago let's head for home it's been a long day." Stan said.

Then the whole gang started walking home feeling victorious from their mission.

Author's note: that was chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Grant's Visions

Author's note: Here is chapter 2 enjoy.

Chapter 2: Grant's Visions

The Next day at the Apartment Stan was introducing Grant to some new equiptment.

"So here is some new equiptment I got for our crime fighting." Stan said.

Then Stan grab some skydiving helmets and said "Now these helmets are for our skydiving but their optional so you can wear them or not."

Then Stan got some machine guns and said "And here are some new machine guns they are illegal but were crime fighters so it's okay for us."

But then all of a sudden Grant started feeling pain.

"AHHHH GOD THE PAIN WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Grant yelled in pain.

Then he saw images of his past where a kindergarten boy just like him attack a elementary school then it stopped.

"Grant are you alright?" Stan asked.

"Yeah im fine I just had some muscle spasm or something." Grant said.

"Do you need an asprin or something?" Stan asked.

"No the pain has pasted now." Grant said.

"Okay anyways I looked more into the red blood clan and it seems you were right they were preparing the coming of some demon." Stan said.

"Cthulhu again?" Grant asked.

"No not Cthulhu again cause I read this ritual they had and it said nothing about Cthulhu they said they were awaiting a demon they call Rant." Stan said.

Then Grant looked at Stan in shock and said to himself "Oh how could I have forgotten?"

"What is it Grant you know something about this?" Stan asked.

"Oh nothing it's just me oh by the way how is Niels and his girlfriend coming around?" Grant asked.

"Well their getting pretty serious about each other I mean they have been going everywhere together." Stan answered.

"You don't think He's going to blow our cover on her is he?" Grant asked.

"Oh no I promise you Niels knows that our crime fighting group is to be kept Confidential to others who are not members of our group." Stan explained.

"Good cause the last thing we need is people begging us to join when we don't need them." Grant said.

"Agreed well if that's settled let's go have some of Chef's salisbury Steak." Stan said.

"Oh boy." Grant said in joy.

Meanwhile outside Niels and his girlfriend Diana Neizak walk to the apartment as Niels kisses Diana.

"I had a real good time tonight Niels." Diana said.

"Same here I love you." Niels said as he walks to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow honey." Diana said.

"Not if I see you first my liver dumpling." Niels said as he gives Diana an air kiss as she walks home.

Then walks inside laughing then Stan walks to him and slaps him in the face.

"Niels pull yourself together man we have a meeting at dinner." Stan said.

"I can't help it Stan Im in love I had the most wonderful time tonight we actually kissed while we were dancing." Niels said.

"Yeah and I don't care and come on Romeo." Stan said as he grabbed Niels.

A few minutes at the dinning room the gang were eating Salisbury steak.

"Everyone congrats on defeating a very evil cult if it wasn't for us our town would have been in danger." Stan said.

"Yes and I just want to say that we are strongest and the bravest and the...AHHHHHH!" Grant yelled in pain.

Then Grant starts having a flashback to him as a little Kindergartener in Martin's lab using his cloning machine to create a clone of himself and sets the level of evilness high.

"Stop Grant I told you not to set it over 50%." Martin said as he ran up to him.

"Oh come on Martin it's a clone of me what could possibly go wrong?" Little Grant asked as he sets the level to 80% and presses the create button.

Then images of darkness and destruction to Ottawa starts flashing through Grant eyes and then he hears a voice that says "IM BACK GRANT"

"Are you alright Grant?" Stan said.

"Yes dude you have a problem with that?" Grant snapped.

"Excuse me?" Stan asked.

"What oh just because I'm doing everything Stan has to get all up into my snatch about it." Grant said angrily.

"Dude why are you acting like this?" Stan asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Grant yelled as he storms upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Rodel Madla asked.

"I have no idea Rodel but let's just hope he feels better later." Stan answered.

The Next day Grant and Stan were driving the bus around town.

"Oh god im not looking forward to this." Grant said.

"Come on we need to talk to the Rich folks about our plans." Stan said.

"But those guys are always mean to us." Grant said.

"Look I know they are not really keen about us but they are the only people who we make arrangements with." Stan said.

"But they will piss me off again I just know it." Grant said.

"They say what we need to hear by the way Grant can you explain to me about that little episode you had the other day." Stan said.

"Look I don't want to talk about it." Grant said.

"But Grant I hope this little problem doesn't distract from your work cause we have a lot to do on our spare time." Stan said.

"I said I'm fine now can we stop talking about it?" Grant asked.

"Alright dude it's just I worry about you after all your my fellow partner and friend." Stan said.

"You know Stan the 2 of us have been through so much ever since we started this group and I must say that takes a lot out of you." Grant said.

"Yeah that's cause we got the stuff and by this time tomorrow there will be more to come for us and we'll be ready." Stan said.

Then Grant smiled at him and said "Your a good Friend Stan...even if you are kind of a bum ."

Then the boys stop by a big fancy house.

"Well Dude here we go." Stan said as he and Grant walk out to the door of the house.

A few minutes they were in the house with a rich couple who are sipping tea.

"So if this cult was really suspecting some demon then we need your members to watch out for this thing." The Rich wife suggested.

"Yeah what a Great idea." Stan said.

"So honey how's work been?" The Rich Husband asked.

"Well you my boss dear so you already know." The Rich wife said.

"Ah yes you been doing alright what about you 2 are you still a bunch of losers?" The Rich husband asked Grant and Stan.

"Were not a bunch of losers." Stan said.

"What do you think dear are they losers?" The Rich Husband asked.

"Yes." The Rich wife answered.

"My wife thinks you 2 are losers." The Rich husband said.

"We...are...not...losers." Stan said.

"You still running that stupid crime fighting group?" The Rich husband asked.

"Yeah." Stan answered.

"You 2 are losers complete 100% losers." The Rich husband said.

"That's it I'm leaving." Grant said angrily.

"No Grant sit down okay." Stan said.

Then The Rich wife throws a plate at the 2.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" Grant yelled as he got up.

"HEY YOU SIT BACK DOWN!" The Rich husband yelled.

"SHE THREW A PLATE AT US!" Grant yelled.

"IF YOU TOUCH MY WIFE I'LL RAPE A DOG!" The rich husband yelled.

Then Grant just paused.

"YOU HEAR ME YOU TOUCH MY WIFE I'LL BE RAPING SOME DOGS!" The rich husband yelled.

Then Grant sat back down.

"Honey throw another plate at him." The Rich husband said.

"What Look can we just get back to business here?" Stan asked.

"Sure I will make arrangements how about you and your friends come work for me." The Rich husband said.

"LIKE WE SAID LAST TIME WERE NOT INTRESTED!" Grant yelled.

Then the Rich wife throws another plate at them.

"OF COURSE NOT CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE STUBBORN PRICKS!" The Rich Husband yelled.

"Were doing fine on our own." Stan said.

Then the couple threw their tea at them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Grant and Stan both yelled in pain.

"WORK FOR ME BOYS!" The Rich husband kept yelling as he and his wife kept throwing things at the 2 boys.

"WORK FOR HIM!" The Rich wife kept yelling as she and her husband kept throws things at the 2 boys.

Finally the boys ran out.

"YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" The Rich husband yelled.

Then the boys slammed the and the rich couple just paused for a minute.

"Okay dog rape time." The Rich husband said.

Meanwhile Niels and Diana were relaxing at Stark's pond and talking.

"Oh Niels this is such a nice place to be with you." Diana said as she puts her arm around Niels.

"Well I knew you would love it you mean to me more then anything." Niels said.

Then Diana pick off a flower and gave it to Niels as he blushes and puts his arm around Diana.

"Niels promise me will be together forever." Diana said.

"I promise my lovely." Niels said as the 2 started to kiss each other.

Back with Grant and Stan they came back into the apartment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT I SWEAR I AM THIS CLOSE!" Grant yelled.

"Calm down Grant it's was just a bad day." Stan said.

"We are not stubborn pricks sometimes I think what were doing is stupid." Grant said.

"Come on dude that's not true what we do is so important it's our duty to protect South Park to fight those who would dare challenge all of us and you know it." Stan said.

"Yeah but were 10 for god sake we should be playing outside or watching dumb TV shows or...AGGHHHHH NOT AGAIN!" Grant yelled in pain.

Then he hears the voice again.

"IM BACK GRANT AND YOU AND YOUR WHOLE WORLD IS DOOMED!" The voice yelled.

"Alright Grant what's going on you have been acting so weird lately?" Stan asked.

"Damn it Stan I told you I'm fine." Grant said.

Then Stan said "But Grant..." But Grant interrupted him.

"It's nothing okay now if you excuse me I got to talk to my family." Grant snapped as he left as Stan just looks at him with concern.

Then he walked up stairs to his mom and Dad and brother Robert.

"Mom dad I need to talk to you." Grant said.

"Sure Grant what's wrong?" Robert asked.

"I have to talk to you about Rant Armstrong." Grant said.

Then his family gasped.

"Grant we've never talked about him for years why are you so concerned about him now?" Robert asked.

Then Grant said "Well I keep getting these visions about him and it really worries me and the cult was preparing for him and..."

"Woah calm down Grant." Robert said.

"Grant don't be ridiculous I know he had caused us a lot of pain years ago but he's gone okay you don't have to worry about him anymore." Lorie explained.

"But it was all my fault." Grant said.

"Maybe but it's all over now he's gone." Robert said.

"Yeah maybe your right maybe I'm just worrying for nothing." Grant said.

Meanwhile the shadow figure is in the time vortex looking over the past with the Holy Redeemer rampage.

"Finally after many years of being trapped in that orb im finally free and now I will have my vengeance to this world and make every suffer but first I must get my power from my brother." The Shadow figure said as he picked up a picture of little Grant.

"Oh Grant it seems you thought you could get rid of me well when this is done your time will be up." The Shadow figure said as he smashes the picture.

Author's note: that was chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invasion Begins

Author's note: here is chapter 3 enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Invasion Begins

Meanwhile outside of South Park there was a kingdom called Douchebagistan where every new kid character ever made are there Learning new spells, training to fight, learning new Farting skills and going on random quest around the world while inside their castle their king Jon Bayani Alexanderson was looking out his window when one of the kids named Dovahkiin Hughes comes and taps Jon's shoulder.

Then Jon turns around as Hughes says "J.B my king you have been staring out of that window for hours now what seems to be intresting you?"

Then Jon replied with another sign "I sense something dark and evil lurking around these parts and Im trying to find out what."

Then Hughes says "Is it the Nazi Zombies again?"

Jon replied with another sign "Perhaps or maybe something more." Then Jon closes his eyes and then sees a vision of the town of South Park being attacked by the legion and then he opens his eyes and holds up another sign "It seems our home town is in danger something really evil seems to be coming but the question why?"

Then Hughes says "It probably just your worries are just acting up."

Then Jon holds up another sign "Yeah maybe your right so what news do you got?"

Then Hughes says "Well apparently he and his Nazi zombies are planning to infect the town of Denver with his so called green Taco Bell sauce."

Then Jon holds up another sign "Well looks like Big Bad Government guy will never give up Hughes I want you to go to Denver and stop that sauce from going through."

Then Hughes says "Yes your majesty." as he ran out.

Then Jon looked out the window again and then hold up another sign that says "May god protect us all."

Back in South Park Grant and Stan were at the school they used to go to South Park Elementary at the schoolyard where other Canon and OC kids were looking for Niels and Diana.

"Where are those 2 how long can Niels be with this girl for?" Stan asked.

"Well maybe their off having sex behind a tree." Grant said.

"Are you serious their like 10." Stan said.

"Yeah but Niels is able to drive at that age." Grant said.

"Good point let's go." Stan said as the 2 searched some more.

Then Grant comes across Niels and Diana who walked into them both as they fell to the ground.

"Niels there you are STAN I FOUND HIM!" Grant yelled out to Stan.

"Hey guys what are you doing here we were just about to have some McDonalds?" Niels asked as he holds up a McDonalds bag.

"We were looking for you Niels come on we got work to do." Stan said.

Then Niels said "But guys..." then Grant interrupted.

"Now Niels." Grant said.

Then Niels turns to Diana and says "Look Diana..." But Diana interrupted.

"You don't have to explain just go and hang out with your friends." Diana said.

"I love you." Niels said as he gives Diana a kiss and leaves.

Then Diana walks up to 2 other OCs name Ray Blake and Liz.

"Hey Diana what's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Ray it seems Niels has walked out on me again to hang out with Grant and Stan again." Diana explained.

"No kidding me, Butters and Trent were hanging out once and then the 2 left me to be with Stan and Grant too." Ray explained.

"It seem alot of our friends and Teachers have been leaving with Grant and Stan nowadays." Liz said.

Then Diana said "I mean it's like we barely have anytime together and..." but Liz interrupted.

"Don't worry Niels does loves you he probably had something important to do like an assignment or something." Liz said.

"I guess so thanks Liz you really cheered me up." Diana said.

"Hey that's what im here for." Liz said.

"Come on you can hang out with us if you want." Ray said.

"Why thanks Ray so how are you guys doing?" Diana said.

Meanwhile the gang were Racing across town in the bus until they stop at a convenience Store you see apparently some Red box killers have broken in that store and are keeping hostages inside.

"Alright guys here we go." Stan said gets his grappling hook gun out.

Then Stan points the gun and fires the grappling hook at the roof and the gang climb up to the roof then once they all reach the top they go through the air vents meanwhile inside the store the Red box killers gang were pointing guns at the hostages.

"GIVE US ALL YOUR RED BOXES!" The gang's leader yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DOWNLOAD ONLINE FOR GOD SAKE!" A Hostage yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The leader yelled as he shot that hostage in the face and killed him.

"OH MY GOD!" Another hostage yelled.

"NOW GIVE US THE FUCKING RED BOXES!" The leader yelled.

"GOD SAVE US!" Another hostage yelled.

Then The Canon and OCs Burst in through the vents.

"NOT SO FAST RED BOX KILLERS!" Stan yelled out.

"OH SHIT!" one of the gang members yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT US WE ARE THE RED BOX KILLERS!" The Leader yelled.

"I DOUBT THAT IM AFRAID YOUR RED BOX BREAKING DAYS ARE OVER!" Grant yelled.

"ATTACK MY BROTHERS!" the leader yelled.

Then they fight for 10 minutes and beats the gang beats knock out the Red Box Killers then a few minutes later they were with an officer.

"Congrats Canon and OCs you've done it again you guys are the best." the officer said.

"Oh it's always a pleasure to help out the town." Stan said.

"Well good work." The Officer said.

"Thanks." Stan said.

A few minutes later the gang return home but Niels is still angry at Stan and Grant.

"Niels will you just let it go already." Grant said looking at his face.

"How can I you took me away from a wonderful time with Diana." Niels said.

"Niels you need to remember we fight crime you can't let this girl be a distraction from your work." Stan explained.

"Well can't we just let her join?" Niels asked.

"We told you already we can't just let her join just because she is your girlfriend she does not have the skills we do to fight crime." Grant explained.

"You know maybe you should learn that there is more to life then fighting crime." Niels said as he stormed off to his room.

"You know it seems were going to have to keep an eye on him I think he might ruin everything." Grant said.

"Don't jump to conclusions Grant im sure after a good night sleep he will be much better." Stan said.

"Yeah your right so we have saved the town once again." Grant said.

"Yes I believe with us nothing can go wrong and I mean nothing." Stan said.

"You said it bud say you want to order some McDs?" Grant asked.

"I'd loved some." Stan said with a smile.

"Alright then let's go get some." Grant said as he and Stan walk out the door.

Meanwhile in Ottawa Canadains were living their everyday lives and the prime minister was sitting in his office enjoying some coffee while a police car from outside comes towards a near by food stand and the Canadian officer comes towards the man running the stand.

"What are you doing here gah?" The Canadian man asked.

"You can't sell here gah you have to move." The Canadian officer said.

"I can't move my store gah." The Canadian man said.

Then the Prime Minister gets a phone call as he picks up his phone.

"Hello." The Prime Minister said.

On the other line was his wife.

"Are coming home yet honey?" his wife asked.

"Oh darling yes I have to continue my work first gah and then I will be on my way home and I expect some of that ass when I get there." The Prime minister answered.

Then an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits the police car's window as the officer and the food stand guy pause and stare at the arrow as the Prime minister continues chatting on the phone.

"Oh and don't forget to get the groceries today were running out of milk." His wife said.

"Don't worry I won't." The Prime minister said.

Then the officer takes the arrow off his cruiser and hold it up.

"huh crazy kids." The Canadian officer said.

Then another arrow came and stabbed the officer through the head as the food stand guy and the other Canadians look in shock as the officer falls to the ground dead then some more arrows start firing from the sky as the Canadians started screaming and running.

Meanwhile the mysterious black figure was watching from afar with the skeleton archers firing the arrows at the town then the figure snaps his fingers and then a bunch of undead creatures run toward the town which causes the ground to shake as the Prime minister looks at this tragedy and drops his phone on the ground.

"What the hell is this gah?" The prime minister asked himself.

Then the undead starts attacking Ottawa and killing the people in it.

"OH MY GAH!" The Prime Minister yelled.

Then the figure comes into the town and goes into the parliament building.

"I got to get the hell out of here gah." The Prime Minister said as he ran to the door.

Then the door automatically shuts and locks the Prime minister in when the figure came in behind him.

"Why hello Prime minister." The figure said as the Prime minister looked at him and recogized him.

"Oh no Rant Armstrong after all these years you came back." The Prime minister said.

Then it finally shows Rant's face as he walked up to the minister.

"Well you thought you could defeat me well you were wrong and now once I find Grant and kill him I will be unstoppable." Rant explained.

"Hah im afraid you came out too late gah Grant is no longer here." The Prime Minister said.

"WHAT!" Rant yelled.

"Yeah moved out a long time ago." The Prime minister said.

"Where did he move?" Rant asked angrily.

"You think im going to tell you gah you can do whatever you want to me but you never make me spill." Prime minister explained.

"Oh really well your right I can't make you spill but I can make your blood spill?" Rant says as he use his powers to have a sword zoom in and stab the prime minister and pin him to the wall.

"AAAAH!" Prime Minister yelled in pain.

"Well it's seems like your not going anywhere." Rant said as he laughed.

"AHHH C-C-COME ON PLEASE GAH!" Prime minister yelled in pain.

"Now im going to ask you again where is Grant?" Rant asked.

"I-I-I WILL NEVER TELL!" Prime minister yelled.

"Very well." Rant as he uses his powers again to throw knifes at him 2 pins his arms and 2 more pin his legs.

"AAAAH GAAAAH!" The Prime Minister yelled.

"Now are you going to tell or am I going to strike again cause the next one is going through your head?" Rant asked.

"NOOO I-I-I WILL TELL YOU GAH!" Prime minister yelled.

"Go on." Rant said.

"S-S-SOUTH PARK HE'S IN SOUTH PARK!" Prime minister yelled.

"South Park?" Rant asked.

"Yes South Park Colorado." Prime minister said quietly.

"Colorado of course thanks Prime minister." Rant said.

"O-oh i-it's no problem no problem at all gah." Prime minister said as he laughed.

"But im afraid it's not going to save you." Rant said as he fired another knife to his head.

Then Prime minister yelled "WHAT NO NO NO..." but too late the knife stabbed through his head which finally kills him.

Then it show the prime minister's wife was still on the phone as her voice started calling out over the phone.

"HONEY WHAT HAPPENED HONEY ARE YOU THERE!" The wife yelled over the phone.

Then Rant gets to the Roof and yells out to his undead minions "WELL GUYS LOOK WERE GOING ON A MOUNTAIN HUNT!" then Rant starts laughing evilly as he looks down at his minions destroying Ottawa as the screen turns black.

Author Note: that was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4: UNDER ATTACK

Author's Note: Here is chapter 4 enjoy.

Chapter 4: UNDER ATTACK

Back in South Park Grant and Stan were at the rich couple's house to negotiate things again.

"So with that you can make great deals on your cases." The Rich wife explained.

"Well personally we are not just doing this for the money but for the safety of the people." Stan explained.

"Fuck that I just want the money." Grant said.

"Well that's boring so honey how's work been?" The Rich husband asked his wife.

"HONEY I WORK FOR YOU YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW WORK IS WE GO THROUGH THIS EVERY TIME!" The Rich wife yelled.

"That's boring." The Rich husband said.

Then the rich husband turns to Grant.

"Are you looking at me?" The Rich Husband asked angrily.

"No." Grant said.

"IN MY HOUSE!" The Rich husband yelled.

"No." Grant said.

Then The Rich husband paused and then asked "So Stan what's your favorite color?"

"Uh probably blue or maybe even brown." Stan said as he looked at his hat and jacket.

"Ah nice...mine is medium light grey." The Rich husband said as he and his wife went under the table and got gasoline and matches.

"What's going on?" Stan asked.

"Were going to light you 2 on fire." The Rich husband answered.

Then the Rich wife throws the gasoline on Grant and Stan.

"WHAT!" Grant yelled.

"That right honey get it all over them." The Rich husband said.

The wife continues to throw gasoline at the 2 while the husband tries to light a match.

"THAT'S IT WERE NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE AGAIN!" Stan yelled as he and Grant ran out covered in gasoline.

"DON'T LET THEM RUN DON'T LET THEM...OH DAMN IT!" The Rich Husband yelled.

Meanwhile in Denver J.B and Hughes were there looking at the destruction.

Then J.B puts up a sign that says "Were too late the destruction has already started."

Then some nazi zombies surround them.

Then J.B holds up a sign that says "Oh no it's the Nazi zombies." Then the 2 start fighting the zombies and kill them all.

Then Hughes says "Come on my king we must save Denver from this corruption." then J.B and Hughes walk around Denver.

Then the 2 come across some more Nazi zombies and fights them for 2 minutes and kills them all then they walk around more of the town.

Then J.B holds up another sign that says "God there is more corruption here then there needs to be."

Then they come across some more nazi zombies and fight them for 2 minutes and kills them as they move on.

Then they come across some undead warriors as Hughes says "What are these disgusting creatures J.B?"

Then J.B then holds up another sign that says "I don't know Hughes but they look like trouble slay them all." then the 2 douchebags fight the undead warriors for 5 minutes and kill them all as they move on.

Then the 2 douchebags were walking around more of Denver until they come across big bad government guy as he stops them.

"Come no further Douchebags our master Rant Armstrong commanded us to bring this world down and we shall." Big bad Government guy said as he surrounds J.B and Hughes with nazi zombies and runs off.

Then J.B holds up a sign that says "You bastard it pains me that you were once part of the government."

Then the 2 douchebags fight the nazi zombies for 5 minutes and then kills them all as they run after Big bad government guy.

Then the 2 douchebags run up to him as he sends more zombies at them but they kill them all and then they fight big bad government guy for 10 minutes and then finally weaken him.

Then Big Bad Government guy starts dying as he said "You fools my death will make little difference in the long run for now the death of this world begins..." and then he dies.

Then Hughes says "What did he mean by that my king?"

Then J.B replies with another sign that says "I don't know but I get the feeling this battle ain't over yet."

Meanwhile back in South Park Grant and Stan come back home angrily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHIT JUST HAPPENED!" Grant yelled.

"TRYING TO BURN US ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Stan yelled.

Then Kyle and Cartman came up to Grant and Stan.

"The Rich Couple were being assholes again weren't they?" Kyle asked.

"DAMN RIGHT THEY TRIED TO LIGHT US ON FIRE THIS TIME!" Grant yelled.

"Wow I thought you 2 were just a big joke for the rich turns out they really hate you." Cartman said.

"Yeah thanks for reminding us fatass." Stan said angrily.

"You know why do you guys even choose those 2 snobs to be our negotiators anyway?" Kyle asked.

"I really don't remember all I know is that we both stink of gasoline and Niels is caring more about his girlfriend then our job." Stan said.

"Wow if only I gave a shit." Cartman said as he walked off.

"Don't worry dude it will get better I'm sure of it." Kyle said.

"Stan im going to go outside and get some fresh air." Grant said as he walked out the door.

"Why you were just outside a few minutes ago?" Stan asked.

"Yeah but I need to get rid of this god awful stench and I like Beer with my air." Grant said as he walked off and Stan rolled his eyes.

"You know Stan sometimes I worry about him thinking just what the hell dis his parents do to him." Kyle said.

"It's alright he means well you know dude this is one of those moments when I just want to throw in the towel." Stan said as he takes his gas stained shirt off.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well maybe Grant's right like we have been fighting crime for like what 10 months and this is how the people repay us with bad attitudes and no rewards it just feels like we haven't brought a damn thing to this world I guess were not as special as I thought we were." Stan explained.

"Now Don't say that Stan we have done a lot for this town and we have fought off against many strong criminal in our past even terrorists for god sake we are the heroes this town needs now that's pretty special to me and I'm sure some day we'll do something really big for this town you'll see." Kyle explained.

After hearing everything Kyle said Stan started to feel much better as he smiles and puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks dude that really means a lot coming from you." Stan said.

"No problem dude it was my pleasure." Kyle said with a smile.

"Well I better go out and check on Grant make sure he's alright see you later dude." Stan said to Kyle as he walks outside.

Then Kyle heads upstairs to his apartment to relax and watch TV.

Later that night at the rich couple's house they were eating dinner when the Rich husband watches his wife eating.

"What are you doing?" The Rich Husband asked his wife angrily.

"Im eating." The Rich Wife answered.

"Good." The Rich husband said.

But while the rich couple were eating outside Rant arrives in South Park.

"Ah isn't this a good place for Grant to hide well I can't wait to tare this town to shreds." Rant said to himself.

Then he comes across the Rich couple's mansion.

"Well well what do we have here?" Rant asked himself as he walked closer to the mansion.

Then Rant walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

"Who the hell is that at this time of night?" The Rich Husband asked as he went up to the door.

Then The Rich husband opens the door where he faces Rant.

"Why hello good sir." Rant said.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Rich Husband asked.

"Geez sir do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Rant asked.

"What do you want kid me and my babe are busy having dinner here?" The Rich husband asked.

"I need some directions." Rant answered.

"Then get a map retard now bye." The Rich Husband snapped as he was about to slam the door.

"Oh well of course now you go ahead and eat with your lovely little slut." Rant said.

Then the Rich husband stopped and slammed the door opened.

"EXCUSE ME!" The Rich husband yelled angrily.

"Well just don't little oh me get in between your ass and your wife's lips." Rant said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY WIFE!" The Rich husband yelled as he punches Rant and throws him hard on the lawn.

"Damn man." Rant said.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME DECENCY TO RESPECT A HAPPY COUPLE!" The Rich husband yelled as he slammed the door.

"WOW WHAT A LITTLE BASTARD!" The Rich Husband yelled.

Then the Rich wife said "Now honey..." but the rich husband interrupted.

"SHUT UP AND EAT!" The Rich husband yelled.

Back outside Rant got up and look at the rich house with a really pissed off face and then uses his demon powers on it then inside the house started to shake alot.

"What the hell is this now?" The Rich husband asked

"What's going on?" The wife asked as she started getting scared.

"Whoever is doing this stop it." The Rich husband said.

"OH MY GOD!" The Wife screamed.

"I AM A WEALTHY PERSON GOD NOW STOP I HAVE MILLIONS OF DOLLARS I AM A RICH PERSON I HAVE LOTS OF MONEY GOD NOW STOP IT STOP IT YOU CAN'T KILL ME IM A RICH PERSON GOD DAMN YOU!" The Rich Husband yelled as his wife was freaking out.

Then Rant explodes the mansion into flames with the rich couple in it as he watches with a evil grin on his face.

"HOW'S THAT FOR DECENCY BITCH HAHAHAHA!" Rant yelled as he laughed evily and teleports away.

Back at the apartment Stan and Grant were sitting down having a conversation.

"So then I said Madame I would so love to bang you and then she slapped me in the face and called the cops on me." Grant explained.

"So that was the 12th time you were arrested?" Stan asked.

Then Cartman comes rushing in.

"YOU GUYS YOU GUYS!" Cartman yelled.

"What the hell do you want Cartman?" Stan asked.

"Your not going to believe this but somebody killed our negotiators." Cartman said.

"Wait what are you talking about Cartman?" Stan asked.

"It's all over the news some terrorist just blew up their house." Cartman said.

"What?" Stan asked.

Then Grant, Stan and Cartman ran into the living room where the whole gang was watching the TV and they saw on the news the mansion grounds in flames and dust with police, paramedics, fire men and scared people surrounding it.

"What the hell happened?" Stan asked.

"Good they deserve it." Grant said as he drinks beer.

"It appears that one of South Park most valuable mansion has been completely destroy in a fiery explosion you heard right a fiery explosion." A news reporter said on the TV.

"Great now we don't have any negotiators." Grant said.

"We don't know what caused this if it was terrorist, Muslims or even global warming I have never seen anything like this before." The News Reporter continued.

"My god this is not good." Stan said.

A few minutes later the Gang has set up a funeral in their house for the rich couple as the whole gang shows up as Stan got up to give eulogy.

"My fellow members we are gather here today to mourn the loss of our rich negotiators they always had the best ideas for what we could do and they were great people even though they said we were the biggest losers of them all and they treated us like absolute shit but they will always be remembered as good people and we will all missed them thank you." Stan explained.

Then the gang went to the coffin and started throwing lots of money at it and then leave and the all lights go out.

The Next day Diana came to the apartment and rang the doorbell as Stan opened the door.

"Oh hey Diana what's up?" Stan asked.

"Hi Stan is Niels home I need to see him?" Diana asked.

Then Stan said "No I'm sorry he's busy right now so why don't you come back another day and..." Then Niels came downstairs and interrupts.

"Stan who's at the door?" Niels asked.

"Hey lover boy." Diana said as Niels notices her.

"Diana what are you doing here?" Niels asked cheerfully.

"Just thought I'd come over and visit you mind if I come in?" Diana asked.

"Sure honey in fact why don't you come to my room I got a surprise for you in there." Niels said as winks at Diana.

"Ooh really I'd love to." Diana said as the 2 went up stairs.

"HEY YOU BETTER NOT FOOL AROUND IN THERE NIELS I JUST GOT YOUR SHEETS WASHED!" Stan yelled.

Then Randy walked up to Stan.

"Oh Stan just let your friends have their fun he's man and she's a woman they have urges and they need to fill those urges." Randy explained.

"Dad their 10 years old." Stan said.

"Oh your just too young never understand love." Randy said as he walked off.

Meanwhile Grant walked all the way to Stark's pond and look at his reflection in the water when he started to feel pain again.

"AARRAGHH GOD DAMN!" Grant yelled in pained.

Then Grant look in the reflection in the water and saw Rant right behind him as he started laughing evily Grant gasped and turned around to face Rant.

"Hey long time no see brother." Rant said.

"Rant how could this be I imprisoned you years ago?" Grant asked in shock.

"Yeah and I finally broke free and now I'm going to make you pay." Rant said.

"How the hell did you know where to find me?" Grant asked.

"Oh that was easy you see Grant you can't hide from me it is I who is the strongest and the smartest you and this town will be finished." Rant explained.

"Well you want me then kill me." Grant said.

"Kill you right now oh no I have better plans for you I need your soul for all the great power and once I do your world and time is mine." Rant explained.

"You won't get away with this Rant I will tell Bruce and the prime minister about what your doing and we will defeat you and put you back in that." Grant said.

"Oh you mean this town?" Rant said as he shows Grant a picture of him next to the prime minister's dead body and smiling evily.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Grant yelled.

"Oh is that anyway to talk about your mother?" Rant asked.

"You are no brother of mine your nothing but an fucking clone you are a disgrace to our family name now im getting out of here." Grant said as he was about to leave.

"You think you can escape me Grant I'm the master of evil there is nothing you can do to stop me." Rant said.

Then Undead warriors start surrounding him.

"I need your power Grant your not going anywhere." Rant said.

"Oh yeah." Grant said as he grabs one of the undead warriors.

Then Grant starts beating up the undead warriors with his crime fighting skills.

"What?" Rant asked in shocked.

Then Grant kills the undead warriors and gives Rant the finger and runs off.

"GET HIM MY MINIONS!" Rant yelled as the undead warrior chased him.

Then Grant was running from The undead for 10 minutes and finally lost them as Rant watches him run back to the town.

"Well it seems were going to have to take drastic measures." Rant said as he smiles evily.

Soon Grant runs all the way back to the apartment and locks the door.

"STAN STAN!" Grant yelled out in the apartment.

Then ran up to Grant and asked "What what is it Grant?"

"Stan we need to get out of this town." Grant said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"That's not important let's just go." Grant said as he quickly packs.

But then Stan grabs Grant by the arm.

"Grant what the hell is wrong with you we can't just abandon our town?" Stan asked.

"LET GO OF ME STAN WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Grant yelled.

"No Grant what's this all about?" Stan asked.

"Look all I can say is that our lives are in danger we have to get the whole town out of here." Grant explained.

"Grant your being ridiculous." Stan said angrily.

Then Grant said "But Stan..." but Stan interrupted.

"No buts Grant were not going anywhere." Stan said.

"Fine have it your way but let me tell you if you don't decided to evacuate the town then you pretty much got everyone killed." Grant explained as he stormed to his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Stan yelled.

Then once Grant was in his room he gets his phone out and dials meanwhile in heaven a boy guardian named Bruce was sitting and relaxing when his phone rang then he picked it up.

"Hello Bruce the Light guardian here." Bruce over the phone.

"Hello Bruce it's me." Grant said on the other line.

"Grant I haven't seen you in a long time how are you?" Bruce asked.

"Cut the crap Bruce I need to come here and help me." Grant said.

"Why what seems to be the trouble Grant?" Bruce asked.

"It's Rant he's back he broke free from the orb and he's going to attack the world again." Grant explained.

"Oh my God don't worry Grant I will be there in a flash." Bruce said.

Then Bruce teleports himself to Grant's room.

"Oh Bruce i'm so glad you came here when you did." Grant said.

"Yeah yeah whatever just tell me what Rant is planning." Bruce said.

Meanwhile Rant was walking through a jungle above South Park when he came across a giant dead guinea pig.

"Well well what do we have here?" Rant asked himself.

Then he sees that all the guinea creatures that attacked South Park long ago had all died.

"These poor creatures look like they must have suffered in this jungle for a long time without any food or water they will serve me well." Rant said.

Then he moves towards their leader the guinea pirate as he uses his demonic powers to resurrect them.

"RISE UP MY NEW BEASTS WE HAVE SOME INVADING TO DO!" Rant yelled as the guinea creatures turn into giant mutant guinea zombies.

Meanwhile in South Park 3 business men were walking through the town as one of the men's suit was covered in dirt and he started complaining about.

"Goddamn 5 hundred dollar suit ruined." Business Man complained.

"God please shut up man." Business man 2 said.

"There must be snow everywhere." Business man 3 said.

"That's cause it's South Park." Business man 2 said.

Then the business come across a city bus in the middle of the street as business man 2 started knocking on the door.

"Hey hey open up big papa." Business man 2 said as he continues to knock on the door.

"It's out of service." The Bus Driver said from inside.

But Business man 2 continues to knock on the door meanwhile the bus driver was relaxing when he was interrupted by the men knocking.

"IT'S OUT OF SERVICE!" The Bus driver yelled.

Then The Bus Driver opens the door as the business men get inside the bus.

"No no I'll give you a hundred dollars to put it in service." Business man 2 said as he whips out a $100 bill.

"You don't have to do that." The Bus Driver said.

"No no really 2 hundred dollar I won't have it oh god I love buses this is going to be so much fun." Business man 2 said as he gave the Driver $200.

The Bus Driver look at the $200 and shrugged like "What the hell" as he started to drive.

Back at the apartment Grant finished explaining to Bruce about Rant.

"Well if Rant plans on attacking the town you need to evacuate everyone right now." Bruce said.

"I tried but Stan didn't bother." Grant said.

"Who is Stan?" Bruce asked.

Then Grant said "Look we need to get the hell out of here before..." Then Grant and Bruce look out the window and see the skies burning.

Meanwhile Diana and Niels were making out until Diana saw the burning skies.

"Niels the skies are burning." Diana said.

Then Niels said "What the fuck are you talking..." then Niels turns around and sees the skies.

Then Stan looks up at the skies.

"What the hell?" Stan asked.

Then the rest of the Gang were looking up at the sky and were getting confused.

And the rest of the Canons and OCs that are not in the gang and the rest of the town walk outside and look up in fear.

"It's too late he's starting." Bruce said.

"MY MINIONS DESTROY THIS TOWN AND FIND GRANT AND BRING TO ME!" Rant yelled as the undead warriors and guinea zombies charges into the town and then summons a bunch of tornadoes in the town.

"Oh my god." Randy said as he ran off in fear.

Then the undead start attacking the town by destroying buildings and killing random townfolk as the other Canons and OCs run for their lives as some undead warriors and guinea zombies follow them meanwhile the dark tornadoes were sucking people up into a black hole and killing them.

Back inside the city bus the driver stopped driving and then looked out the front window along with the 3 business men with him as they see people screaming and running away then the driver looked through the rear view mirror and saw one of the dark tornadoes right behind the bus and then he just sat there staring at the mirror with his widened in shock then it cuts outside as the tornado sucks up the bus and smashes it up.

Meanwhile in the apartment the gang was freaking out while Niels and Diana come down stairs.

"STAN WHAT THE FLYING SHIT IS GOING ON!" Niels yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Stan yelled back.

Then Grant and Bruce came down stairs.

"QUICKLY WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Bruce yelled out.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Stan yelled.

"I WILL EXPLAIN LATER STAN RIGHT NOW LET'S GO!" Grant yelled as the gang, Diana and Bruce ran out and got into the bus.

"Wait you guys can drive a bus?" Diana asked.

"JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE A SEAT!" Stan yelled at Diana.

Then Stan tried to start the bus but the engine failed to start then he tries to start it again but fails again.

"OH GOD DAMN IT!" Stan yelled.

Then one of the black tornadoes comes towards the bus.

"STAN HURRY UP!" Niels yelled.

Then Stan continues to try to start the engine as the tornado comes closer and closer.

Then Stan yelled "COME ON YOU PEICE OF SH..." Then the engine finally starts.

"ALRIGHT!" Stan yelled as they speed off.

"SHOW YOURSELF GRANT AND TASTE THE WRATH OF THE LEGION!" Rant yelled as he contiues to destroy South Park.

Then while Speeding through the destruction undead warriors start following and attacking the bus then they hit a speed bump and Diana falls out the window.

"NIELS!" Diana yelled.

"DIANA DIANA!" Niels yelled as he tried to go out and get her.

But then Grant and Kyle grabbed Niels.

"FORGET ABOUT HER DUDE IT'S TOO LATE FOR HER!" Grant yelled.

"NO LET ME GO DIANA!" Niels yelled.

"NIELS HELP ME!" Diana yelled

Then Diana gets surround by undead warriors.

"NO DIANAAAA!" Niels yelled out as the gang speeds away from her.

"Oh god." Diana said completely frightened as the undead were about to kill her.

Then the undead warriors get hit by sticks.

Then Diana asked "What the hell?" then she sees Ray and Liz are throwing the sticks.

"RUN DIANA!" Ray yelled as he and Liz continued throwing.

Then the undead warriors start going towards Ray and Liz as Diana runs off then Ray and Liz follow Diana as the undead warriors chase them.

Meanwhile the Gang and Bruce are still speeding through in the bus as Niels flips out.

"YOU LET DIANA GET KILLED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Niels yelled as he punches Grant.

"NIELS FORGET ABOUT HER WE NEED TO SAVE OURSELVES!" Grant yelled back.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Niels yelled.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Stan yelled.

"YEAH WE HAVE BIGGER FISH TO FRY RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS TOWN!" Bruce yelled.

Then they come across a portal.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Stan yelled.

Then the Gang drive through the portal as it closes meanwhile Rant watches over the destruction of South Park.

"THE LEGION SHALL REIGN SUPREME!" Rant yelled as he laughs evilly.

Author's Note: So that was chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: In The Past

Author's Note: here is Chapter 5 enjoy.

Chapter 5: In The Past

Then The Gang and Bruce come out of the portal to South Park in papery looking Animation as it closes and the Gang and Bruce come out of the bus and look around.

"Where are we?" Stan asked.

"It Looks like our town except it's not being destroyed and it looks like the background out of a crappy puppet show and by the way guys this is Bruce an old friend." Grant explained.

"Nice to meet you." Stan said.

"A Pleasure now if you excuse me im going to look into this and see where we are." Bruce said as he takes out a scanning lazer and scans the environment.

"Hey Stan." Grant said.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"See I told you we should have evacuated now all our friends are dead because of you." Grant explained.

"Hey Im sorry how was I supposed to know we were going to be attack by what looks like the dead?" Stan asked.

"Point taken." Grant said.

Then Bruce walks up to Stan and Grant.

"Okay I scanned this whole area so now I know where we are." Bruce said.

"HEY GUYS TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Kyle yelled.

Then the gang ran up to Kyle as they see the 4 boys from the past at the bus stop singing "School day school day teacher's golden ru..." Then Ike from the past came by.

"Ah damn it my little brother's trying to follow me to school again." Past Kyle said.

"What the fuck?" Stan said watching this.

"Yeah go home you little Dildo." Past Cartman said.

Then the Gang look at each other.

"This doesn't make any sense how can I be over there if im over here?" Kyle asked.

Then Grant turns to Bruce.

"YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT BRUCE!" Grant yelled.

"Well you see that portal we just went through seems to be a time vortex so where we are is...August 13 1997." Bruce explained.

"Wait Bruce are you telling me were all the way...in our past?" Stan asked.

"That's correct." Bruce said.

"Oh my god." Grant said.

Back with the past boys.

"Whoa Cartman looks like you didn't get much sleep last night." Past Stan said.

"That's cause I was having these bogus nightmares." Past Cartman said.

And Now back with the gang.

"We need to get back home to our own time." Kyle said.

"What are we supposed to get back to Jew our town was wiped out remember." Cartman said.

"Look we will think of something." Stan said.

Then Some undead warriors appear in front of them.

"Oh God it's those creatures that attacked us." Grant said.

"YOU KILLED DIANA YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Niels yelled at the undead.

"Looks like these fucked up creatures need to be taught a lesson." Stan said as the gang get ready to fight.

Then they run towards the gang as they all start fighting for 2 minutes and the gang kills the undead warriors.

"Come on we need to look more around this fake looking cardboard land to find a time portal out of here." Stan said as the gang goes on their way to the town.

They walk around the past South Park as they come across a bunch of cows running by.

"It seems like right now were at the time where the aliens scared off the cows." Stan explained as they walked on.

Then the gang get to past South Park Elementary and get to the blank playground as they relax.

"God I can't believe this we have no place to live we have no food and there are a bunch of blood thirsty dead creatures running around were all going to die." Kyle said panicking.

"Now guys this won't be so bad I mean look were back at our school." Stan said.

"That's cool but were stuck in the past." Grant said

"Well don't worry if there is a portal that opens and closes then we just have for another portal to open to take us home." Stan explained.

"And what are we suppose to do then?" Grant asked.

"Well just sit around and watch our past and try to fight some more of those creatures when we see them." Stan answered.

"Those creatures are called Undead they are created by a demon kid who is planning on destroying our world and time." Bruce explained.

"BRUCE!" Grant yelled.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Oh nothing Bruce was probably hitting the bottle again if you know what I mean." Grant said.

"Oh okay well then let's go to Stark's Pond this might be the time where me, Kyle and Wendy are." Stan said.

Then everyone walks off except Bruce and Grant.

"Hitting the bottle again?" Bruce asked angrily.

"Hey look you not supposed to tell anyone about that incident it was meant to be kept secret." Grant said.

"Look he's already out and destroying the world you Martin and your family can't keep this all bottled up." Bruce said.

"Look if Stan finds out Rant's is my creation he is going to throw me out onto the streets especially after him destroying his home town." Grant said.

Then Bruce said "But Grant..." Then Grant interrupted.

"No buts Bruce just shut up now lets go." Grant said as he follows the gang.

"Fine." Bruce said as he followed.

Then the Gang was running around past South Park when they came across a Necromancer and then undead warriors surround them.

"Fools you can not stop the master he will destroy your past just like he did to your town." The Necromancer said.

"Not if we have anything to say about that fight on my friends." Stan said as they fight the undead.

They fight for 5 minutes and the Gang kills the undead warriors.

"They must have a base around here somewhere search the grounds we can't let them destroy our past." Stan said as they walked on.

Then the Gang got to Stark's pond as they see that Past Stan, Kyle and Wendy were there talking about the aliens.

"Oh see I told you that they were there." Stan said.

"Yeah and I see you puked again Stan." Grant said.

"Shut up Grant." Stan said.

"Well sorry but my main focus is to get back home and stopping this attack." Grant said.

"Why are you so obsessed with killing these creatures?" Stan asked.

"W-Well wouldn't you he...uh I mean they destroy your home and killed all our friends and your just going to let them get away with this?" Grant asked.

"Your right GUYS WE MUST AVENGE OUR HOME WE MUST DESTROY THESE MONSTERS THAT DESTROYED OUR HOMELAND!" Stan yelled.

"YEAH!" Grant yelled.

Then everyone cheered and ran off into the town as he got dark the gang runs across the past town when they stumble by a undead base outside.

"HAH THERE THEY ARE ALRIGHT MY FRIENDS THIS IS IT LET'S DESTROY THESE KILLERS!" Stan yelled as they charge into the base.

"No destroy these intruders the Master's invasion must not be disturbed." A undead minion said as the undead start fighting the gang.

Then the gang fights the undead and attacks their base for 10 minutes and destroys them.

"CONGRATS WE DESTROYED THE MONSTERS WERE ALL SAFE NOW LET'S GO HOME!" Stan yelled as everyone cheered.

Then the aliens appear in front of the gang as they start mooing to them

Moo Translation: Greeting earthlings we come in peace.

"Oh god not these mooing aliens again." Cartman said as the aliens continued mooing.

Moo Translation: we have come to see meet with all your cows.

"Hey fellers Let me try...uh moo mooey moo moo moo." Butters said which translates to the aliens "I am going to bomb your whole race."

Then the aliens take out their lazers and point them at the gang as they moo some more.

Moo translation: KILL THESE EARTHLING TRAITORS!

"Oh nice going Butters." Grant said.

"Sorry." Butters said as the gang gets ready to fight the aliens.

Then The gang and the aliens fight for 10 minutes and the gang kill all the aliens and then it Shows past Cartman getting beamed up to the ship.

"SONS OF BITCHES DILDO!" Past Cartman yelled as he was in the ship.

Then another time portal appeared.

"Look another time portal now let's go home." Stan said as he and the gang and Bruce go through the portal as it closes.

Meanwhile in South Park in the present Rant was talking to 2 undead warriors.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRANT'S NOT HERE!" Rant yelled.

"Well sir we looked everywhere and we couldn't find him anywhere." One of the undead warriors said.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE HIM WHEN YOU WERE ATTACK THE WHOLE TOWN!" Rant yelled.

"Because he's hard to find." The other undead warrior said.

Then Rant sucks the life out of the 2 undead warriors.

"WHERE THE HELL IS GRANT CAN NOBODY BRING HIM TO ME I NEED HIM!" Rant yelled.

Then a Necromancer walks up to Rant.

"Uh Rant master sir." The Necromancer said.

"What is it Necromancer?" Rant asked.

"Apparently Grant and his friends have went to the past and destroyed one of our outlying bases."

"GRANT'S IN THE PAST HE'S GOING TO RUIN MY PLANS AGAIN!" Rant yelled.

Then Rant goes into a rage for a minute and then opens a time portal.

"FIND HIM DAMN YOU FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" Rant yelled.

"As you wish my lord." The Necromancer said as he and the rest of Rant's undead army go through the portal.

"Get ready Grant im coming for you and this time im not going to make it easy for you or your past." Rant said as he went through the portal.

Author's note: That was Chapter 5 I hoped you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6: Traveling Through Time

Author's note: Here is chapter 6 enjoy.

Chapter 6: Traveling Through Time

Soon the Gang goes through the portal to another time period of their town.

"Bruce when are we now?" Grant asked.

"I don't know but Im sure whatever the undead are planning here can only lead to trouble." Bruce said.

Then Bruce and the gang get to South Park where there is a big event for the arrival of Kathie Lee Gifford.

"Oh I remember this is the time when Kathie Lee Gifford came to South Park to Award Cartman." Stan explained.

"And me and Mr. Hat were trying to kill her." Garrison said.

"Yeah and boy was Cartman such a fatass that day." Kyle said.

"HEY!" Cartman yelled angrily.

"But why does the undead want to attack South Park's past so much?" Niels asked.

"I don't know why but I suspect that Rant...uh I mean the undead probably destroy the whole world and time itself." Bruce said.

"Okay so what your saying is the undead is here as well?" Stan asked.

"That's correct Stan." Bruce said.

"Well then I guess all we have to do is just wait for them to attack and then fight them off." Stan said.

So that's what they did they waited and waited as they watch their past from the horizon.

"Well this is getting really boring." Cartman said.

Then Kathie Lee Gifford and Huge past Cartman appears and Past Garrison was about to shoot her when out of nowhere the undead appears and attacks the town.

"Well it's about damn time." Kyle said as the whole gang and Bruce run in and fight the undead.

They fight all of the undead warriors at the big event for 2 minutes and kills them and move on.

Then they come across some undead warriors attacking the streets and fights them for 2 minutes and kills them all and then the gang moves on.

Then the gang started fighting more undead warriors in the streets for 2 more minutes and kills them all and then moves on.

"KEEP FIGHTING GUYS THAT'S ALMOST ALL OF THEM!" Stan yelled out.

Then they get to the end of as they fight the last undead warriors in the town for 10 minutes and then kills them all and one undead gets shot with past Kenny and they both get impaled in the head by the flag pole and slide down it covering the flag pole with both red and green blood soon there was only one undead left alive as the gang surrounds him.

"Alright now tell me who the fuck sent you who is this master you keep talking about?" Stan said.

"You will not stop him he'll kill you all he will bring time and space down for good and soon there will be nothing but the legion." The undead warrior said as he teleported.

Then the next time portal appears as the gang gets into the bus and goes through it while travel through the vortex the gang start talking about what's that undead was talking.

"Who is their master and why is he ruining our lives?" Stan asked.

"You expect us to know you dumbass." Cartman snapped at Stan.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled angrily.

"WHAT JEW!" Cartman yelled back.

"Will you guys just shut up this is serious now the way I see it the reason the undead is destroying your town and your lives is because their master wants to destroy the entire living world." Bruce explained.

"We already know that get to the fucking point." Stan said.

"Well the point is that to fully save this world we have to destroy their master and we have to keep him away from him." Bruce said as he pointed at Grant.

"Wait what why can't their master be anywhere near Grant?" Stan asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't." Bruce said.

"Okay well guys you heard him their master can't be anywhere near Grant for some reason so the next time period we will go to we destroy the next batch of undead and move on." Stan explained.

"Exactly but even if you destroy the next batch of undead it won't stop the legion from making more to the destroy the same period." Bruce explained.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Don't you see they must have demon gates that summon more troops everywhere in your town we must first find and destroy all the demon gates before we confirmed the time periods to be cleared from the undead." Bruce explained.

"Very well we will destroy those demons gates and those undead warriors once and for all we can't let these undead destroy our world let's go." Stan said as the whole gang cheered.

Then the bus goes through the portal and they end up in another time period of their town.

"Alright here's our next stop everybody out." Stan said as the gang and Bruce walk off the bus

Then walked around looking for undead to fight they came across a turkey in their way.

"NED LOOK IT'S A TURKEY IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Jimbo yelled as he quickly shot the turkey.

"MY GOD UNCLE JIMBO WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Stan yelled.

"Wait a minute." Bruce quickly said as he looks from afar.

He sees an army of pissed off turkeys running towards the gang.

"What?" Bruce asked himself.

"OH CRAP THEIR REALLY COMING RIGHT FOR US SHOOT THEM!" Jimbo yelled as he and Ned starting shooting at the turkeys.

Then Stan remembers this and says "That's right this was the time when raging turkey were attacking our town."

"Are you kidding me?" Grant asked.

"No he's not now let's kill these Motherfuckers." Cartman as he takes out his shotgun and starts firing.

Then the gang grabs their guns and shoots all the charging turkeys and kill them all.

"Well that seem pretty pathetic let's get to town and deal with the rest of those turkeys." Stan said as the whole gang and Bruce get in the bus and drive off.

They get to down to South Park where not only Turkeys attacking but the Undead as well.

"Well that's alot of shit down there for us to take on." Cartman said.

Then Kyle said "Now come on just because they outnumber us now that doesn't mean they will be harder to fi..." then both the turkeys and undead warriors threw cars at buildings and they all exploded then Kyle watched in shock and said "Yep were going die."

"We have to try for our town." Stan said.

Then the Gang runs in and starts fight with all the Turkeys and Undead warriors.

They starting fighting the turkeys and Undead for 10 minutes but got their asses kicked.

"God their stronger then I thought." Stan said.

"He must know were here and has made his men stronger here." Bruce said.

"Who?" Stan asked.

"Their master." Bruce answered.

"Well were not giving up this easily." Stan as the gang got and continued fighting.

They start fighting for 10 more minutes and kills all the turkeys and Undead warriors.

"OH MY GOD THOSE PEOPLE SAVED US!" A random woman from the past yelled out.

Then another portal appears and they drive through it

As the bus travels through the vortex the gang are sitting talking about how stronger the undead are now.

"My god was that tough almost too tough for the rest of us." Stan said.

"So what do we do Stan?" Craig asked.

"We are going to need more help." Stan said.

"Then I will go out and get you more help." Bruce said as he turns himself into a hawk.

"Good now Bruce go back to our present and past times and find as much help as you can please seek out the U.S president and ask for his aid he will be the perfect ally against ." Stan told the hawk.

"Right away Stan." Bruce said as he flew off far into the vortex to the present.

"I hope he makes in time let's move." Stan said as he and the others in the bus head into their next time period.

Author's note: that was chapter 6 I hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7: The New Fighters

Author's Note: here is Chapter 7 enjoy.

Chapter 7: The New Fighters

Meanwhile back in the present 2 secret agent boys come running out of a building with a Microfilm containing some sensitive information their names are James Fleming and Sylvester Bright.

"Finally we got it now let's get the hell out of here before they catch us." James said.

Then some generic Thugs rushes out.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" The Thug boss yelled as they start chasing the agent boys.

Then James get in his Aston Martin with Sylvester and drive off as the thugs get in their own cars and chased after them.

"Let's step on it." James said as he went faster.

They have a Chase while they were shooting back and forth at each other for 10 minutes then some undead warriors quickly jump right in front of James and Sylvester's vision.

"WHAT THE HELL!" James yelled as he, Sylvester and the thugs both crash.

James, Sylvester and the Thug boss survived the crash with some minor wounds as James and Sylvester look out the window as the undead goes towards the thug's car.

"What are those things?" Sylvester asked.

"I don't know but they look they really fucked up." James said.

Then The undead breaks the door of the car open and drags the Thug boss out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" The Thug boss yelled.

Then one of the undead bites his neck open as he screams and James and Sylvester looks in terror.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" James yelled.

Then the undead grabs the boss's arms, legs and head and rips them off and then they start walking over to the Aston Martin and James tries to unlock the door but couldn't get it open meanwhile the undead started getting closer then he starts punching the window and breaks it open.

"Come on Sylvester." James said as they both quickly jump out the window.

Then the boys and the undead both stare at each as the undead get ready to fight while James takes out his Walther PPK and Sylvester pulls out his SIG Sauer P226.

"Lets get it on." James said as he and Sylvester start to fight the undead warriors.

Then the fight for 10 more minutes and the boys kill all the undead but more surround them.

"There's too many of them to take on we'll have to make run for it." James said as the 2 ran off while the Undead chased them.

They had a chase for 5 minutes until James found a oil drum and dumped the oil all over the road and the lit a match threw on oil cause a burst of fire to appear on the road bringing the undead to a halt while James and Sylvester run as far away as possible soon the 2 were beat from running and laid down on the ground.

"Alright I think we lost them." James said as he took deep breaths.

"What the fuck were those creatures James?" Sylvester asked.

"I told you I don't know but whatever it was it made us fail our mission." James said.

Then the Bruce hawk flew right up to James and Sylvester.

"Their called Undead." Bruce said.

Then turn and saw the bird talk and freaked out and pointed their weapons at him.

"OH MY GOD A POSSESSED BIRD KILL HIM!" James yelled as he starts firing but misses.

Then Bruce turns into his human form.

"Wait wait calm down im here to help you." Bruce said.

"Yeah right you came here to molest us haven't you?" James asked.

"I haven't come here to molest anyone I came here to warning that your world is in danger." Bruce explained.

"Explain yourself Mr uhhhh." James said.

"Bruce my name is Bruce and those creatures down there as you call them are called the Undead Legion and they have come to destroy your world and time itself." Bruce explained.

"Time itself are you crazy?" Sylvester said.

"Look the point is you need to defeat the undead." Bruce said.

"Yeah but how?" James asked.

"Well you know a town called South Park?" Bruce asked.

"Why yes I do I tend to visit that place now and then what about it?" James asked.

"Well there is a crime fighting group there who are in the past right now fighting the undead you need to join their Alliance and help them fight." Bruce explained.

"Very well me and Sylvester will head to South Park right away." James said.

"Good I will meet you there." Bruce said as he turn back into a bird and flew away.

"James you aren't seriously thinking of trusting him are you?" Sylvester asked.

"Look we have no choice those undead have already destroyed our home there's no going back now let's get moving." James said as he Sylvester head off to South Park.

Soon they were walking until they saw some figures in the distance.

"Hey it seems like were not the only ones out here." James said as he points at the figures.

The Figures turn out to be King J.B and Hughes along with 2 other douchebags named Dennis Adam Farze and Mark Besoufear.

Then James and Sylvester walk up to them as J.B holds up a sign that says "Why hello there my friends what brings you out here?"

"I see you are here to stop the undead as well." Sylvester said.

Then J.B holds up another sign that says "I don't know what your talking about but that does sound good."

"There is a horrible evil that's destroying our world and we have came to join a crime fighting group to stop it." James explained.

Then J.B holds another sign that says "So the vision was right."

"Vision?" Sylvester asked.

Then J.B holds another sign that says "Oh well I had a vision that our whole was destroyed by some kind of darkness we came here to investigate."

"Well then why don't you and your friends come with us were on our over to South Park where the crime fighting gang is if we work together we can fight the undead together." James explained.

Then J.B smiled and holds up another sign that says "Sure why not Let's go Hughes, Dennis and Mark." Then the 2 boys and The Douchebags head off to South Park.

Soon the boys and Douchebags have finally made it to the ruins of South Park.

"My god what the hell happened here there's nothing but fire and corpses." James said.

Then J.B holds up a sign that says "The undead must have already terrorized this place and kill all the citizens."

"That's too bad this was such a interesting place." James said.

"HELP ME!" A familiar girl's voice yelled out.

Then Hughes says "Did you hear that."

"Yeah it sounds like someone needs our help let's go check it out." James said as they followed that voice.

There they see a bunch of undead warriors have captured some figure and are holding them hostage the figures are Diana, Ray and Liz.

"Look the undead seem to be keeping some survivors as prisoners." Sylvester said.

"LET US GO YOU MONSTERS!" Diana yelled out in tears.

"SILENCE LITTLE HUMAN WE NEED TO SACRIFICE YOU TO THE MASTER AND TURN YOU INTO ONE OF US!" The undead beast yelled.

"OH NO PLEASE!" Diana cried.

"I SAID SILENCE!" The beast continued.

After watching that J.B holds up a sign that says "Oh no we have to save them."

"Then let's go." James said as he and the others ran down there.

"WHAT THE HELL INTRUDERS!" A necromancer yelled to the beast.

"KILL THEM!" The beast said as they get ready to fight.

Then James's gang fights the undead warriors for 3 minutes and kills them all and then Frees the 3 prisoned kids as Diana hugged James.

"Thank you for saving us I almost thought they were going to kill us." Diana said.

"It's no problem say are there anymore survivors here?" James asked.

"We don't know we were just knocked out through the whole destruction and before we knew it we were locked up with those creatures." Liz explained.

"And worst of all I ended up losing the love of my life Niels." Diana said as she starts tearing up again.

"Hey look it's alright we will find Niels and were going to save him and destroy these creatures who are known as undead by the way and save our world." James explained trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but how those so called undead are really strong and savage?" Liz asked.

"I know but we have a plan see there is a crime fighting group here who is fighting the undead and if we join them then we can fight along side them." James explained.

"Well then let us go with you I will make them pay for trying to destroy my home and trying to kill me and Niels." Diana said.

"What the hell me and Ray don't have anything else to do anyways so lets go." Liz said.

Then J.B holds up a sign that says "The More the Merrier."

"Hey I have an idea what if we find search for more survivors here and have them join us in this fight so that way we will have a bigger army to face off the undead." Sylvester suggested.

"A wise decision Sylvester from what we have faced we are going to need all the help we can get." James said.

"Well then let's get going." Diana said.

Then James and his gang went through the town to find any more survivors.

First they run into some undead warriors and fight them for 3 minutes and kills them as they move on.

Then they come across 3 survivors Erika Lee, Tabitha Cartman and Erika's sister Brittany Lee imprisoned by the undead and James's gang goes and fights the warriors for 3 more minutes and kills them and frees the survivors.

"Thank you for saving us we will gladly join you on your quest." Tabitha said as she, Erika and Brittany joins the others.

They come across some more undead warriors and fights them for 10 minutes and kills them all and then moves on.

Then they come across some more survivors captured by undead warriors their names are Igly Collaku, Emily Collaku, Jenny Collaku, Brandon Peterson, Mike Johnson, Ryan Scott and Sally Caldwell they fight the warriors for 10 more minutes and kills them and frees the capture kids.

"I appreciate you efforts into saving us friend for that we shall aid you against these ungodly beasts." Igly said as he and the other survivors join the team.

Then they come across and fight against some more undead warriors and kills them and come across some more survivors caught by the undead one was a fox like animal named Kelsey and the others were Dia Estrange, Jack Diamond, Tony Jasper Cross, Elizabeth Delorne, Aliz DeLorne, Andy Snarkowski, Chester Hughes, Jake 3, Clea Murphy, Mercy Meister, Hannah Cranston-O'Neil, Monochrome Raven, Jennifer Testaburger, Celeste Caverly, Emily 6, Casey Catterman, Cain Smith, Alyssa Robins, Allen Grant, Mika Bennett, Ben Tweak, Jane Hornet, Evergreen, Angelica Schmidt, Lisa Schmidt, Marco, Titus Sisk, Kurt Powels, Miranda Fuchs, Tiffinay Lane, Eddie Kole, Christy Webb, Cyntiha, Damballa, Merry Firelight, Doris Tocqueville, Ellieanna Marie Marquez, Jasper Hudson, Therese Soriette, Secille Fernandez, Elizabeth 2, Valerie Weathers, Kath, Brief, Cheryl Sharley II, Jason 3, Kristiel Baker, Stephanie Quarz, Hanna Rosa Miller, Daxter, Brooke Marie McCoy, Robyn Hall, Derrick Anderson, Christopher Evans, Benimaru Nikaido, Gabi Martinez, Zack Sawyer, Nathaniel Hawkins, Kimberly Roberts, Rapheal Phoenix, Brooklyn Huang, Kalista Ross, Jeannette Iu, Agilia, Sakura, Kelly Campbell, Necra, Silly, Yessica, Paris, Jade 2, Selina Stotch, Cotton, Kathrine, Ruby 4, Ashley 11, Carl II, Hellen·W, Grayson, Max Morrison, Susan Burch, Duncan Churchill, Shane Anderson, Greg Porter, Iram Marsden, Renee Louise Beltran, Girl with dark blue hair and pink and gray bow, Girl with Black hair and Pink coat, Mikio 'Piyo' Anderson, Maria Max Wolf-Depka, Shigemi Kurusawa, Madeline Arrigon and Serena Alvarado they fight the undead who are guarding them for fights them for 4 minutes and kills them and frees the survivors and let them join their group.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Sylvester said as the group moves on.

Then they come across some more survivors named Noah Westley, Kasandra, Nickie Westfield, Sakiru, Cecile Murphy, Cole Allen, Clover Gilman, Evan Corkwell, Valerie 4, Mika Dowell, Holly Dawson, Noah Stewart, Hana Johnson, Archie Bands, Calvin Hansen, Jonathan Hutson, Jamil Babayev, Sugar, Bunny 2, Zain Tenny, Norah Anderson, Mak Chambers, Mimmy Jay, Caren Seamus Donovan, Olivia "Livi" Welles, Candence, Jaden, Caroline "Carol" Gandurska, Samuel Furtten, Emmanuel Perez, Esperanza Alvarez, Isaac Goldman, Edgar 2, Kristina, Xiu Peng, Akira Kobayashi, Bonnie Silverstone, Noah Coleman, Eva 3, Zoe Iran, Oz, Zachary Richwood, Ryan Richwood, Quincy, Bree 2, Fritz, Ethan Dallas, Lee, Scarlett 2, Stephani, Owen, Joe Jones, Mason Alexander, Katelyn Batterson, Allen Sakeni, Duke Beau, Sheeprin Baankers, Twisty Boo Hoodoo, Elliot Clems, Doc, Gino, Olyn Scargo, Ariel Caden Baer, Sidney Baer, Madi Cartman, Sally Cooper, Angela Rino, Terezzy Jane Marx, Katy Harris, Kevin Krieger, Devlin Arbeeny, Tera Brown, Zaid Evan, James Dube, Venus Yen, Tyler Underwood, Taylor 5, Elli, Viola Topwells, R.A Thorn Eliza, Harry White, Hazel Fenton, Emma Marys, Christina Brockus, Samantha Hogarth, Sarah 2, Amber 3, Amelia Hones, Sofia Lucia-Ann Marie, Alex 7, Ruby Bell, Lu, Jane, Emily 8, Sky Petrov, Lemon, Mutsumi, Katherine "Grace" Swanson, Casey Tucker, Tyla Jason, Dave West, Alec Willson, Reagan, Robert 5, Sydney 2, Andrew 3, Trixie Holt, Keith Springer, Avery Hayes, Chris 3, Laura 5, Henry Williams, Sarah Mathew, Owen Oaks, Penny Collins, Alice White and Alex Odolvian they fight the undead warriors guarding them for 10 minutes and kills them and frees the characters and lets them join in.

Then they come across some more survivors named PC Prinicpal, Leslie Meyers, Ciela Meyersol, Henery Meyersol, Tom 2, Chris 3, David Rodriguez, Marcus Preston, The Asian Girls and a Canadian named Charlotte they fought the undead guarding them for 10 more minutes and kills them all and frees the characters.

"Man those creatures deserve a whole lot of detention with me we will help you fight these bastards." PC Principal said angrily.

Then they came across more survivors which are named Carrie Wayne, Pam Ventura, Marcie, Iris 3, Cherri Lindell, Maya 2, Aly, Codie, Lulu 2, Meredith, Axle, Xavier, Diana, Buffy Jones, Ivan Ouchark, Jesse Daniels, Lucy Yamamoto, Leona Jiang, Ronny Centes, Phillip "Phil" Cosper, Josie Anna Mecatti, Marilou Daniel Arkway, Nico, McKenzie, Liz Ramirez, Bianca Francesio, Winter Scourgess, Chloe Rowling, Karem, Maily, Katy 2, Lexi 4, Amy Jewels, Sarah Bugeja, Tommy Boyman, Maxwell Andrew Max Collins / Aaron James Cross, David Drayton-Miller, Charmaine, Ariel B., Dary, Summer Hall, Samuel Lewinsky, Marvin, Brit, Grace Moore, Emma Misaki, Chandler, George 2, Xander Stotch, Kaity Morris, Edna Bosen, Clue, Mitch, Lucas, Catilyn, S, Bethany Rose Thompson, Kali McCarthy, Cora McCarthy, Cherry, Kristine Hail, Lilly 3, Kira, Dyke Shandales, Maisie "Maze" Ogg, Megan Stolburg, Mandy Stolburg, Katherine Schumer, Lauren Tucker, Kathleen "Kat" Grey, Aries Bertrand, Marie Miller, Vans, Thana, Ruby 2, Scarlette, Ashley 9, Alexis "Beep" Brooke, Launa McCormick, Mary Smith, Marcy, Darla Lockhart, Brit 2, Ryan Henry Johnston, Bug, Sydney Louise Case, Lily G. Patrolii, Toralei Dousel, Klara Miles, Stefany Tucker, Julie Castrate, Molly 2, Momo, Caps, Ju, Tobias "Toby" Joel Nixon, Lilly Wrin, Amber 4, Girl with Purple coat and light blue hat, Girl with Black coat and Red Scarf, Alan, Hellen, Paulin, Julie, Kathrina, Aru, Cherry 2, Adam Baker, Morgan 3, Tyler 3, Drexel Griffith, Silabya Gold, Cacey Mews, Lottie Green, Cyan "Blue" Maves, Björn Vilhelm Harmaajärvi, Honey Bird and Grace Archangel they start fighting the undead warriors guarding them for 5 more minutes and kills them all and frees the survivors and allows them to join the group as they move on.

Then they come across some more undead warriors and fight them for 8 minutes and kills them all and move forward.

Then they found more survivors named Stella Elyss, Cross, Neil, Tessa Rose, Lily, Alex Stronge, Nicholas, Travis Cartman, Jesse Cartman, Dory Smith, Jacob "Rallo" Murray, Oliver Miles, Andrea Kitsun, Rory Creswell, Emmett Grayson, Jett Madison, Cathy Berkley, Eleanor "Ella" Carson, Penny Scott, Jonathan Hunter, Maddie I. Maurini, Douglas Krewski, Levis Smedley, Noah Daniels, Trisha Loone, Charlotte Pearl Niniadis, Arlid, Aiden Reid, Wendy Lee, Ramika White, Ash, Ashly, Seth Innes, Felix Eiffel, Ally Maelste, Holly, Stephanie 2, Ely, Noel, Nick 4, Katsu Nakamura, Courtney 2, Rosalie, Alexia Alterson, Zack Alterson, Tommy Alterson, Camilla Stone, Alan Benson, Alex Hayashi, Lyndsie Hayashi, Matt Hayashi, Emerald Ore, Cassie, Kennedy, Piper Simmons, Rosa Selena Maria Sanchez, Artemisia Carriedo, Melchior Montebello, Carla Willowberg, Cassie Wright, Jason Mazzitore, Xander Grayson, Kona McCormick, Hannah Foster, Lucy Rose, Lyra Romero, Blake Rin, Eris Rin, Hera Foust, Dylan Chataway, Girl with dark Blue Hat and Glasses and Tan Scarf, Logan 2, Taylor 4, Emma, Aurvey, CiVo, Jessica 6, Nick McClaind, Darrell Thomason Possem, Girl with Pink coat and purple scarf, Riri, Johan von Hellsten, Loraine H. Bree, Janice Cartman, Clyde Docker, Adrienne Taylor, Teresa Worrgotion, Serengeti Mika Jordan, Joshua Greyfield, Regan 2, Lu 2, Katie 6, George 3, Sylvia 2, Kelly 6, James 5, Dave, Frankie 4, Kodu, Sylvia Heartman, Taylor 9, Anderson, Kanae Hitsugi, Jeff Woods, Yu Xin, Olivia Barrett, Kimikko Jay, Paul and Marcus Townson and they all of course fight the Undead guards for 6 minutes and kills them and freed the survivors and they join James's team and moved forward.

Then they Fought against more undead guards for 10 minutes and kills them all and frees some more survivors named Keyla, Jessy, Kaley, Brandin Thonson, Renny, Ziggy 'Zig Zag' Moonlight, BrettyBoy, Elena, Nicole 3, Erika, Kim, Joelle, Brandi Velasquez, Sophie Bunnell, Carey, Motolov, Felix Alberts, Oliver 3, Skyla 2, Saffron Sweet, Nikki, May Moonstruck, Amy Sunseed, June Rose, Ruby Venom, Charlotte Jones, Caroline Complin, Kat Kolowski, Pippi Kolowski, Kenny Le, Dan Toxic, Sonny Rollins, Joshua, Jessica Rollins, Reece, Brooklyn, Reya, Aitor, Acacia, Alice 3, Candy Stargold, Andrew 2, Antony, Luna, Lyon Gray, Mia Rollins, Brandon Rollins, Tristan Rollins, Matthew Rollins, Michael Rollins, Shauna Ramsay, Rene Richardson, Filmore Fritz, Camila Camberlin, Albert Santalo, Jackie Ru, Zarkvus Daedrius, Logan Basurto, Hazel Simmons, Carly Fischer, Vegas Mooney, Sam Stachelski, Luke Windsor, Roshan Hagal, Byron Julius III, Tyler Holder, Emmette Cottingham, Shirley, Kalen Meza, Piyani Anderson, Thomas Overseer, Natalie Magens, Jessi, Haley 2, Breeana Bailey, Jazlynn Mary, James, Cendy, Toni, Mark Parchman, Howell Kao, Chandelier Deck, Ronnie Clarkson, Vinny, Ayumu Misaki, Fulin, Lance, Riley Markes, Megan Pendragon, Black Boy with Red hoodie and yellow puffball hat, Jordan Roberts, Alex Wilson, Lucas Zimmer, Liam Wallace, Lulu 3, Lucy 6, Alexander 2, Aurore Aimee 'Joey' Roux, Cookie Hartley, Jayden 2, Stav, Victoria Soma, Aadrita Shelly, Porter, Jessie 4, Gary Rough, Josie 2, Dave 2, Natalia 3, Cuti Pie, Avery Eliot, Rocky 3, Kat 3, Maxie Rosales, Mai, Willow, Zoe 6, Raven Blackwood, Miranda Heartwood, Tanaka Hitoshi, Dihlia Azul, Samantha Hood, Burger Garrett and Lauren Garrett and they also join the new gang on their mission.

"Keep going guys we must make our crime fighting alliance and quickly." James said as he and the others moved forward.

Then they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and kills them all and frees Alder Romulus, Dreven Romulus, Crowley Christani, Ryan Argent, Luke Wright, Zayne/Xuimo, Caroline Jones, Star Ericson, Helena, Cindy Counter, Moonlight, Rosie Hatch, Louise Chapman, Gabi, Chrissie Smith, Alice Zalgo, Chris Parker aka Chipper, Leon S. Kennedy, Lucas Miller, Tia Barber, Gray, Stacy 2, Alexander, Luke Carver, Shanelle Corey, Ruby Andrade, Lindsey Markwell, Bear-coat Boy, Fercus, Rowan Watters, Paige, Gilbert, Ace Grey Collins, Arthur Collingwood, Melody Collingwood, Kate Emmizikle, Lucille Hunter, Billy Dawn, Taylor 6, Harmony Cartman, Sydney Perkins, Ryan Valzinsky, Rebecca Bobinski, Jimmy Panson, Juliet Robin, Sunny Folkner, Ana "RosesRed" Watson, Kimberly 2, Sammy 2, Ally 4, Sofi, Robyn 2, Rayne, Troy Parker, Sophia Davidson, Lily 2, Spencer, Kat 2, McCaw Mike, Mia 3, Maya Renee Rockwell, Cookie 2, Valeri Samson, Julian Chaser, Ryan Hawk, Jason Dunkel, Gabriel Marcus, Viola 3, Megan 5, Mike 3, Ashley 8, Madi, Aiden, Girl with Black bow and blue green hair, SuperLuigiFan, Amy Fable, Laurenzo, Mellody, Natashia Magnovska, Zivon Magnovska, Keira Kally, Lily Cartman, Loretta Blazzeit, Jerry Maxis, Allen, Isaac, Syd, Lolly Cartman, Abigal Tucker, Wesell Tiecraw, Alexandra Skpanov, Sophie Bat, Logan Clark, Crystal 5, Ayumi, David Robert Jones, Riley Hammilton, Rebecca Eilza, Margret "Maggie" Birch, Oscar Tamaki, Liyla Broflovski, Alexis 3, Jake 4, Boy with Blonde hair and blue cap, Amaya Hamasaki, Boy with black hair and green coat, Amanda Backus, Lily Fox, Taina Maria Marangoni, Antonio Hurtado Hernandez, Victor Pickard, October Stotch, Liza Jurtsenko, Tea Liylaee, Jodie Morgan and Devon Ecclestone and they join the team and move forward.

Then they come across 2 kids named Chair and Squirrel facing the undead.

"Now we must stop this legion once and for all." Squirrel said.

Then both Squirrel and Chair transform into demonic looking beings themselves called Nightmare and Zai and then they start fighting the undead with their powers.

"So those demons seem to be against the undead as well they could be useful for our team we must help them." James said as he and his team rushes in to help them.

They fight the undead for 10 minutes and defeat them as Nightmare and Zai turns back into Squirrel and Chair.

"Well thank you for the assistance me and Chair are in your depth." Squirrel said.

"You should join us in our crime fighting team we are on a mission to defeat the legion just like you and we have the answer to how." James explained.

"Very well earthling me and Zai shall join you." Squirrel said as he and Chair joins the team.

"Alright let's keep searching for more survivors." James said as they move forward.

Then they fought more undead guards and defeated them and freed Max Manhattan, Stacy Thursday, Giulliana Bassani, Valente, Aida Green, Floyd, Alice 4, Tabby 2, Agatha Broflovski, Angela P. Shih, Danny Cooper, Jenny Cloverfield, Madeline Grace, Nancy Frank, Ashley Duno, Kate Torchinovich, Lucas Renalds, Nicholas 'Nick' Lynch, Charles 'Charlie' Hendriksen, Max 'Maxi' Hinrich, Mellory Jennings, Shantel, Daniel 2, Abraham, Kayla 2, Bryan 3, Ruki Nulia, Rasmus, Bryan 4, Paige 2, Isabelle, Steph 2, Zack Hunter, Lily Elizabeth Sage, Katy Marshall, Paige Andrews, Valeria, Izzy Yaari, Authy Derp, Seiko 2, Yucawa, Leo, Natasha Orlova, Clame Weidenfeld, Jordyn Renee Young, Yasmine Chavez, Riley Doyle, Kelly 5, Arin, Victoria Lasston, Parker, Pippa, Segen, Mandy 3, Nakomis, Devin Gumson, Natalie Rita Kotomi, Megan James, Abby Smith, Ella Holman, Christina Wischmeyer, Mathias Kiedis, Cameron Smith, Victoria Kellar, Honey Bartlett, Blueberry Smith, Sam Wilson, Spencer Wilson, Orchid Thorn, Damia DeLorne, Shiloh Eastwood, Nabil, Raven, Olivia Wells, Romeo McGnome, Ariane Wesker, Amy Cartman, Gwen Thunder, Donte Marks, Baily Rachel Scovitz, Paul Markison Moore, Shia Van Doe, Courtney Lane Pinkerton, Thomson Williams, Nova Reeves, Zues, Sammy 3, Marina, Latte, Star Luna, Casey, Polly, Wish, June, Travis, Kirby, Marc, Amanda 4, Mason 2, Kisha, Sam Leslie, Charlie Leslie, Luke Fieldson, Marvin Kirbson, Mia Simpson, Evia Kurao, Cody Blanc, Austin Blanc, Ace Stakes, Abby Tiwn, Simone Bailey, Vanessa Night, Mimi Hernandez, Delilah Harris, Marla Bendito, Tyson Delmar, Cristobal "Cris" Duenas, June Ferguson, Julia Hill, Harold "Harry" Irving, Charlotte Johnson, Tobias "Toby" Kakowski, Wilfred "Wil" Kant, Darryl Lindberg, Bradford "Brad" Mulcahy, Amanda O'Keefe, Jerome Rainger, Ashira Spencer, Wanda Stern, Francine "Frankie" Swanson, Letty and Angel Hunter as they join the team and they move forward.

Then they fought more undead guards and defeated them and freed Duke Stevenson, CJ Stevenson, Steven Stevenson, Jenna Williams, Sunny Lavinson and Jack Williams and then they joined into their team and the team moves forward.

Then they come across some more undead guards and fight and defeat them in the end then they freed Bradley Roberts, Cole Danell, Jeffrey Callahan, Crystal Jem, Conner, Skye Blesmin, Denise Reagis, Caddie Manson, Mary Venes, Oscar Shimmer, Barbara Flynn, Vicky Carlas, Girl with purple hat and black hair and brown coat, Jackie Fernal, Xuan Li Kim, Chandler 2, RJ., Cecile Fore, Rosalie Thorn, Olive Jones, Caroline, Jillian King, Shirley Temple, Tracey, Maggii, El Fern, Mya, Emily 7, Rosanne Georgina Lewis/Grayson, Paul Theodore Lewis, Devon Nathanial Lewis, Natalie Grace Lewis, Mariana, Romano Russo, Ridley Vexx, Nery, Frederica Lamentea, Monica Anderson, Serafina, Jenny 4, Kayden, Devin "Tick" Grayson, Pachi, David Miles, Kiyoshi Aida, Casapian 'Cory' Cooper, Carly Carlson, Stella Mudson, Samantha 3, Molly Miller, Nicky, Girl with brown hair with ponytail and freckles, Boy with black hat and glasses, Cony Entercenter, Winner Besoufear, Sage Anderson, Chloe "Danielle" Tait, EJ Mains, Zane O'Bray, Olivia Russell, Hayley 2, Tracy, Adam 2, Trent, Mei, Ari, Molly McEntire, Charlie Hobnov, Esther Maria Markovic, Thomas Blake Jones, Luna 2, Alexander Ballard, Adrianna Ballard, Brandan, Yuki Snow, Max Costa, Tiana, Jennifer, Gabriela, Elena "Donovan" Caron, Zaidchi, Tammy Smith, Alan McPurdy, Bee Ivanov, Boy with Mouth Covering, Isabelle 2, Simon "Carsno" McDake, Angela Callaghan, Genevieve Yvonne Duval, Elizabeth Davis, Ashley Crawford, Chelsea Rowan, Jerry Swanson, Terry Baker, Lucille "Lucy" Flynn, Celia Collinwood, Rachel Collinwood, Justin Flynn, Renee Miyazaki, Cadence Miyazaki, "Orion" Welch, Malcom Chavez, Jackie Simmons, Daniel Rivera, Ethan Mills, Matthew Little, Colton Lyuch, Michael Lowe, Tiffany Lowe, Raine Lawrence, Max Cameron, Hideaki, Michael Arenberg, Emily 9, Jonathan, Adam 3, Jessie Rose, Brittany Kaxiras, Charlotte Swan and Brian and they join the others on their mission and they move forward.

Then they fought more undead guards and defeated them in the end and freed Elvin James Soho, Jarvis Sanchez, Mia Segovia, Allie June Sta. Maria, Hoodie and Noel Sison and they also join the team as they press forward.

Then they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and then freed Alison Stotch, Stara Zareen, Maddeline, Dylan Tucker, Vic, Don, Jack Broflovski, Crack Marsh, Mc McCormick, Abby Ortega, Alexander Ortega, Tessa, Matt 2, Liam Tucker, Austin, Michael Gibus, Ashen Hybrid, Elias Hernandez, Simone, Tae, Jeff, Eri, Linz, Amber Hearts, Kristine, Cameron Reid, Amber 2, Saffron, Pally, Mollie, Galilea, Galina, Jerody Stevan, Kenbay McCormick, Estella Havisham, Missy Crane-Thorn, Angel Davis, Lily Marsh, Mickey, Raelin, Jessicunt, Girl with I heart Kyle shirt, Samantha Ellen Kelin, Olivia Parker, Ella Harris, Poppy Dawson, Kiara Allen, Kaitlin Green, April Madison, Brad Hudson, Liam, Bowselle, Raphael, Jennie, Amy 3, Jack Dickson, Sara, Johnie, Arty, Maeva, Destiny 2, Shard, Luna Spiker, Richard May Bradshall, Runo, The Nielsons, Autumn Lindsey, Chi Levans, Scarlett McCormick, Rose Alba, Elaina Cartman, Kris, Aliona Lawliet, James Ridgeway Dinsdale, Alizon, Tobey Taylor, Jayden, Kaitlin, Samuel Warnyk, Livvy, Alayis, Tya, Loey Sacord, Paige 3, Rose 6, Niall, Shelby, Daniel 3, Rhys, Dori, Madelyn, Alison Raindale, Kelly Springer, Lucas Girasoli, Mary Alterson, Sam Manson, Emmett Kirlen, Justice Lee, Thomas Rodgers, Trevor Rodgers, Denise Woolgather, Aiden Arsin, Alyssa Taylor, Anastasia Golub, Rose 7, Gracie 2, Nelly, Laura 6, Mike 4, Lori, Rosie 2, Henery, Alexandria, Alexander 3, Sandra 2, Uriel, Katie 7, Elaina, Luciel Collins, Brittany Marie Smith, Rayner Elise Dodge, Jakobo Rubenstin, Caren Seamus Donovan, Angel McCormick, Luisa Broflovski, Chelsea Valentine, Pamela Mártírez, Katrina "Katie" Lopez, Ariana Rose Foster Heartley and Fernanda and they join the new gang as well and they moved forward.

Then they freed Tyler Oakly, Camilla Abbatiello, Vinnie, Shyloh Saunders and Joline Grayson and they join the team on their quest as well

Then they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and then they freed Jennifer Ashcraft, Rita and Rick Ambrose, Taran Jake Smith, Leanne Collinwood, Andy Collinwood, William Dowell, Kylee Carlton, Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid, Carla Carly Yoshiba, Carly, Alice Woods, Rosie Marks, Rudolf Razumovsky, Sofya Alekseevna, Selestia Agierla, Caleb Tyler, TJ., Delilah Ognianova, Jordan Palermo, Mehiel, Seiko, Taylor South, Johnny 3, Ching Chang, Ida Ramos, Yadira Jones, Samuel Pearce, Lilia, Alison Cider, Arlene-Chan Geheimnis, Bianca Chan-Geheimnis, Katheraine, Lexy Kowalow-Caroll, Drake Kowalow-Caroll, Celina Skalska Lewis, Alison "Alice" Peters, Kelly Clayton, Isabelle Aubin, Paul Johnson, Riley, Bea, Jackson Aja Hanson, Aileen "Lynn" Friedrich, Cinnamon Stotch, Fülöp Csenge, Ryan McCormick, Tabatha Quinn, Carlos N. Hersh, Ryder, Cory Becker, David Paul Jones, Yui Matsuki, Abby, Lisa, Natalia 2, April, Cierra, Zoe 5, Rusty Miles, Verity Hayes, Oliver Evans, Felix Vierra, Sophey Mark, Rubi Sosa, Cameron Ross, Sam Taylor, Tracy Wayne, Girl with black hair and pony tail and blue coat, Boy with Green shirt and gray coat, Charlie 3, Allison 5, Codi O'Connell, Josh O'Connell, Darin Larasati, Kara Duroned Zumi, Danielle Peterson, Athziris Zengotita, Mercury, Zoey Blood, Chloe Blood, Tiffany 5, Morgan 2, Scias Romulus, Azure, Kisha 2, Tara 2, Robyn 3, Richi, Sam 5, Daisy Reyes, Melissa Hornet, Sally Watson, Emilia Stepanov, Daniel Osman, Aedan Kelly, Ellie Broflovski, Taylor Tweak, Katherine Evans and Madison Parker aka Lost as they all join James and the others as they push forward.

Then they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and then they freed Dawn Tocqueville, Julie Madison, Ichigo, Louise Watson, Kat Slave, Maria 4, Zoey Aurora Pryor, Ashley 6, Ashley Jhonson, Bob Sherlock, Kolowski, William Rudolf, Mathew West, Kristi Green, Sofia Batalova, Claudia Fini, Carmessy "Risey" Vulktaphen, Aslin Arita, Roxie Anderson, Chika Blossom, Brooke 2, Hazel Rinne, Julianne Bowers, Calvin Cabrera, Rosemary Cabrera, Hans Watts, Vivian Arias, Felix Shimazaki, Carly Shimazaki, Rosalie Lawrence, Madison Watts, Cleo 2, Sam Wallace, Alex Chandler, Amanda Goldberg, Safira Summer, Catherine, Johanna Newman, Jenny Coblestone, Anastasiya Bonnet, Jake Morello, Lily Collins, Elizabeth Collins, "Copito" Laura Argento, Oliver, Miranda 3, Tom Olsen, Bee Staford, Arthur Wolfenden, Cindy Marinez, Marissa Urban, Sonia Olsen, Melissa Gladon, Rey Urban, Oscar Pole, Phoebe Gladon, Sarah Riley, Iris 2, Avery, Angel McCormick, Skye, Kevin, Samantha "Chippy" McPhee, David Moretti, Laura Amiel, Madeline McMorrish, Edwin, Victor, Ricardo Luteri, Aurora Merulli, Frederick Stewart, Marcel Spark, Willow Luteri, Katrina Rozensky, Eli Polk, Garry Trivoska, Girl with red hair and orange sweater, Shadow Lucifer Crusher, Alice Marsh, Jake Haraldson, Vanessa Cartman 2, Dani 2, Jason 4, Alyx, Stitches, Darren McElroy, Zawan Leston, Sakura Hime, Fritz Nobo, Chasper Oddly, Mackenzie Ogletree, Jonathan B. Harvery, Zack Roster, Ajax Autumns, Winnie Rangel, Ross Robinson, Silver Hayashi and April Charlson as they join James as well and then the big team pressed forward.

"Were almost there." James said as he continued.

Next they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and they Freed Marnie, Kirsten, Sabrina 3, Lea 2, Seth 4, A little boy engine name Sean Corbett along with Ever, Bennett the Skull Guy, Angel Wilson, Jacob Wilson, Davey Wilson, Sarah Wilson, Jake Wilson, Joshua Morgan, Jessica Parker, Nathan Beard, Julieanna Martnez, Hannah Martin, Sean Martin, Baudouin Belrose, Cierra Noulak, Jamie 5, Darius, Ciel, Alyson, Sydney, Veronica, Felix, Gigi 2, Michelle Moore, Rebecca Williams, Sam Lee, Munmun, Roxia Feather, RedBlueFlame Feather, Anita Fisher, B-Rat, Beate Andreana Hiestand, Alana Hayes, Robert Hayes, Ember, Kyle, Lance, Ashley 7, Lola 3, Rick, Vivi, Silvana, Natalie Loude, Laura Anderson, Rae, Candii, Jerry Simpson, Nicky Kaiser, Ashley Thomas, Taylor 7, Kalani, Jon Raven, Hazel, Yumo Sheroin, Lilly Adams, Amanda D. Tremblay, Krista Lines, Dan Cop, Teny Mudgle Stotch, Hannah, Ann Tucker, Devon 2, Kate Wolf, Taylor Lea Allington, Maren, Jenice, Jenny 5, Kaitlin, Gina Williams, Deborah McCardy, Allison Ally Williams, Stacy Avery, Midori, Annie 3, Rowen 'Roe' Herrmann, Nintendo1456, Barnaby Jack, Zane Allen, Skylar Stella Miller, Ginger Harper Miller, Nelson Ravenfield, Koby Cassandra Clark, Zachary Winston, Spirit, Ashley 10, Jake 5, Lori Wenz, Tony Tsitra, Chloe 3, Rocky 2, Elise, Betty Moore, Wysteria Vallis, Joshua Casper, Blue Kirbson, Peter Desmond, Ford Cartman, Elizabeth 3, Candy 3, Travis 2, Payton, Tessa 2, Maya 3, Sasha 2, Jordan 3, Alana, Elizabeth 4, Annabella, Amber Aguilar and Kary Takacs as they join James and the team moves forward.

Next they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and they then freed Ryan 3, Claire, Emily Belongia, Sabrina Royce, Chris Langdon, Jake Travis, Amely Travis, Rebecca, Ada, Reanne Marquez, Winter Kennedy, Briggitte Shion, Giovanna, Ainara Barretxea, Sera Pierce, Izzy Solokov, Ken, Springlock, Jem 2, Kaylee, Emily Bouvier, Martin Lightbeer, Tyler Copelan, Cyrist Roger, Orchid, Spike, Bio, Synder, Rocky, Lorraine Thompson, Aurora Hunter, Kaden Murphy, Cleo Kurt, Silent Calloway, Penelope "Penny" Hays, Bennie, Mikey Area, Jordan McCormick, Sarah Ourique-Cadete, Robert 4, Zack 3, Allison 4, Dawson Whait, Leissi Zapohirr Icaruss, Marta, Fallon, Kdin Wren Levin, Dusty Terack, Edimay, Eliot Gray, Arien J. Ricky, Dan Scofield, Rayna, Nikki Porksman, Danielle 'Danny' Rapp, Heather 2, Ethan, Angela Franklin, Agustin, Nicole 4, Lydia Parker, Craze Trancy, Kathleen Gray, Cousin Es-lie, Connor Light, Alma Salvador, Douglas Baker, Billie Bebop, Farren Craig, Snowee Craig, Nicholas Reidna Miller, Lukas Richard River, Sasha Cohen, Ace, Mary Merine, Rose 5, Cydney, Alex Broflovski, Kenry Chu, Lucy 5, Jacob 2, Tracy 2, Dennis, Jason Cooper, Chuck Tucker, Toby Watterson, Dankey Memeson, Charlotte "Charlie" Hartmann, Sannellya Kimberleigh, Yoleejug Byoojee, Kaileigh, Reika Flower, Rox, Zeb, Jupiter, Riskia Eisenstein, Luis, Mark Walsh, Coral Miller, Corinne Lorigos, Eli Jones, Bobby Blake, Stripe Tucker, Kim Cartman, Michele McCormick, Mia 4, Anna Beyl, Sven, Honey, Dick Pierce, Valentina Joyce Joseph, Theresa Rogers and Marie 5 and they also join James and the team moves forward.

Then they come across 3 boys named Garry Sugabo, Alexander "Xander" Piper and Jon Staples fighting the undead and James and his gang helps them fight and defeats the undead.

"Thank you for the help we shall join you on saving our home." Xander said as he, Garry and Jon join James and the teams moves forward.

Next they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and they free Kelsey Murdoc, Clarissa May, Jess Lieberson, Cheryl Marvel, Nicky Ruckdel, Rhys Lowsley, James Goodwill, Birdie Daniels, James 3, Rachel 3, Marcus Augustin, Girl with Brown hair and black cap, Davy Bradley, Jay Harnett, Regan, The Buckley, Jason D Lee, Finley Aiken, Arynn Miller, Kath Orpheus, Kokoa, Alex Hariashi, Lost Thorn, Felix Hariashi, Sarah Derp, Katherine Scott, April Evans, Declan Mackenzie, Lillith Enfer, Riley Copperfeild, Kristen Anderson, Grace 2, Ace Takahashi, Jace The Mute, Dixy, Vanity, Emily Gomez, Zachary, Charlie Tres, Betty Jaleh, Lilith Depacha, Felix Depacha, Layla Cooper, Kara Ezarlett, Zach Skilton, Max Kellington, Julia Winskee, Butter Bump, Kelsey Argale, Jasper Valentine, Viru The Dog, Alex Chaplin, Akira, Zack 4, Scarlet, Josh Lohan, Xander Fordyce, Cassie Sparkles, Toby Travis, Rose Harland, Cameron Rameriez, Evelyn Anais Burley, Dakota Harley, Sharan Mackenzie, Lilly Scarlet, Claire Story, McKenzie Allen, Olivia Tenshi, Ella Mizu, Dillon Howard, Lennie Cather, Skylar Sickens, Mike 2, Ras, Sebastian, Lizzy 2, Latte 2, Hildie, Krystina, Rita Jones, Keith McKinnon, Vienna McKinnon, Amanda Pennington, Kathleen Pennington, Isobelle Dixon, Samuel Parker, Wallace Fletcher, Landon Richardson, Andy Johnson, Molly Hayes, May-Lynn Copperfeild, Brandon Hayes, Vinny Johnson, Jasmine Hayes, Storm Evans, Grape Soda, Rihard Jones, Jonathan Fitzgerald, Daniel 4, Kah Hong, Isabelle 3, Ruby 3, April 2, Lucy Bessa, John, Ferts and Max Colton and they join the team as they move forward.

Next they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and they freed Princess Ravenwood, Emily Cooper, Fernanda Evanson, Kairu Marsh, Keni Tucker, Daniella, Chet Stefan, Niome Greemo, Ronnie Delee, Aaron 'Juice' Lejoice, Jennifer McGill, Daniel Mason, Megan Water, Aoki Colemann, Xenya Skyhearts, Samantha Richards, Ryan O' Neil, Keiko Dove, Nathan Scout, Cassidy Stark, Flacka, Alexis 2, Benjamin Riley, Elise Aurora Keto, Kelly Rose, Phill Felip Rose, Sage Dawnson, Lisa 2, Nicole 5, Lily 4, Nicky Smith, Jamie Smith, Lisa 3, Mary 2, Lucy 4, Sarah Airson, Alene Airson, Steff Forrester, Zoey Spicer, Avery Rosswell, Cameron Coon, NJ., Lucky, Ellie Joy, Snow McPock, Ana 2, David 2, Aiden Walker, Kristina Walker, Karrie Walker, Sydney Hall, Marie Smith, Ariana, Vanessa Bimbiveg, Natalie JayStar, Sammi, Asuna, Lexi 5, Sarahlina Mupcakes, Stephanie Baxter, Sally Smith, Anissa Ross, Charlotte Daly, Casey 2, Shawn Catterman, Rose Catterman, Unnamed, Roxas Berline, Ash Yosare, Abigail Mabel Robinson, Josephine "Josie" McValey, Midnight Harris, Honey Harris, Melody Madison, Mandy Rain, Sally, Lydia 2, Kurokyuushi Hion, Melody 4, Shi Tong, Anthony Mary, Richard 2, Liska, Nathan, Bryan 5, Jackson Lakey, Charlie Braxton, Connor Dagley, James Alistair, Adrian Hassan, Lindsey Norman, Miriam Davis, Ashley Jenson, Heather 3, Chris Lewis, Max Lewis, Jerry 3, Flower Girl, Aryanah, Emily 10, Girl with black shirt brown Ponytail hair and black bow, Jenna 2, Emily 11, Benny, Anastasia, Maxx Greyfield, Rebel, Ryan Roberts, Lily Popper, Cherry Dayton, Samantha and Charlotte McGlee and they join James as well and the team moves forward.

Then they fight some more undead warriors for 5 minutes and defeats them and moves forward.

Next they fight some more undead guards for 5 minutes and defeats them all and they freed Sam 4, Yoru, Kari Wills, Ramon O Merrik, Blossom, Jerome McColinster, Milo, Maria 5, Stanford Rosarti, Olie Stelmann, Kate Wilson, Hugh Macinnis, Lloyd Luther, Medel, Amy D, Avery 2, Scrougra, Leon 2, AQ, Jacob Stoltz, Megan 6, Isaac Thomas, Lina Fern, Blue Erin, The Sieblood Sisters, Sally Valmer, Dimitri, Vladislav, Nikolai, Sydney 3, Carl, Girl with Pink hair and red dress, Ernie Kotowski, Kari/Roma Akimova, Katlynn Marsh, Markus Tucker, Maxus Williams, Alexis Rose, Taylor 8, Maydlyn, Corrie, Ellie Kit Misc, Xavier Thorn, Sam Diamond, Millena, Maggie Dean, Lanny D Hishiba, Caroleen, Mirrabelle, Kendra Lainey, Cheryl Bretz, Manuella, Chrissy Hitzig, Claudia Hitzig, Maddie Kress, Robin Hirano, Michael Martinez, Lilly 2, Emma 2, Nala Aiden, Sam Marsh, Molly 3, Naomi, Harald Haraldsson, Boy with Blue shirt with red sleeves, Josephine Cheerlie Leck, Christian Wilson, Roderick Alexander, Lorraine, Frenzy Flannagin, Beau Chevalier, Adeliade Chevalier, Cori York, Rachel 4, Julian Forest, Lyra, Evelyn Price, Angie Hoshizora, Rin Hoshizora, June Greffey, Michael, César, Charles Xander, Sapphire Brooks, Emily Cassidy, Amanda Marie Laveau, Lea 3, Dakota, Bethany, Nathan 2, Victoria Violet, Sharn, Danni, Holly 2, Gracie 3, Nicole 6, Kandi, Sammy 4, Marie Tweak, Aries Lincoln, Blake Tucker, Kaleb Broflovski, Girl with blue hair and black hat, Lovie Winter, Yin Trinder, Yang Trinder, Wyatt Sila Anawak, Mia Dawn, Yuriko Masuka, Girl with dark brown hat and checkered shirt, Sasha Marsh, Blade Donovan, Kira Shinozaki and Guilherme Da Costa Furtado and they all join James and the others as they moved forward.

Then lastly they find the rest of the Canons and OCs as they all joined James's group.

Soon James and Sylvester had a pretty large group of people helping them on their quest.

"Well that's the last of the survivors and I must admit Sylvester you were right the undead won't have a chance against us now all we have to do now is find Bruce and have him tell us what we have to do." James said.

Then J.B holds up a sign that says "You do that I will be going back to Douchebagistan and gather the rest of the douchebags to join you in your fight but Hughes, Dennis and Mark will be staying with you for assistance I will return." Then J.B ran off.

"Ok listen everyone we need to find a kid name Bruce cause he is the key to telling us what to do now let's go." James explained to his gang as they all start searching through town.

They searched everywhere in the town until the James's team runs into a necromancer.

"You think you will win this the master will have your soul." The necromancer said.

"Look you and your master is not going to get away with this were all are going to leave this place and stop this invasion once and for all." James said to the necromancer angrily .

"Oh im afraid your not going anywhere MEN ATTACK!" The Necromancer yelled out.  
Then James and his gang gets surrounded by undead warriors.

"Oh my god it was trap." Sylvester said.

Then the team fights the undead for 10 minutes and kills them all except the necromancer who is just wounded and is dying as James's gang all walk up to him.

"Alright now who is this master who sent you?" James asked.

Then the Necromancer "Foolish humans you haven't seen anything yet this is only just the beginning..." then he dies.

Then the Bruce hawk finally appears in front James's group and turns into his human form.

"Greeting James I knew you would not fail me and I see you have a tone of friends with you." Bruce said.

"Yes Bruce these guys are all the survivors of the South Park attack they saved from the undead so they could join me into joining the crime fighting group you talked about and defeat the undead." James explained.

"Bruce I remember you were with Grant when me and Niels were split up where is he where is my love?" Diana asked.

"Oh yes Diana well don't worry Niels is fine in fact he's a member of the crime fighting gang I told you about James." Bruce said.

"Wait are you telling me that this Crime fighting are full of kids?" James asked.

"And their parents and some adults it seem that they fight all the crime around here in their normal lives." Bruce explained.

"So is Butters and Trent also in that gang too?" Ray asked.

"Exactly they are also leader by Stan Marsh and Grant Armstrong." Bruce answered.

"Yeah I know those 2 their good friends of mine here but where the hell are they now?" James asked.

"I think the real question when the hell are they now you see the undead are not only destroying the world but also time itself so they broke open time vortex in this world and Stan, Grant, Niels and the others went through that vortex during the destruction here and went back into the past of this so right now what you all need to do to save your world is to go through a time vortex and catch up to Stan and Grant's crime fighting group." Bruce explains.

"Okay Bruce but were going to need more equipment rather then just with just our 2 guns and the others fists." James said.

"No problem." Bruce said as he quick grabs a bunch of equipment and weapon suitcases from Stan and Grant's crime fighting group and gives one each to James and his huge group.

"These suitcase are filled with all of Stan and Grant's equipment and Weapons for their gang they will be very useful in defeating the undead." Bruce explained.

"WOAH A MACHINE GUN AWESOME!" Mike Johnson yelled out in background as he looked through his suitcase.

"Okay now go leave this town and find a vortex." Bruce said.

"But where will we find one." James asked.

"There is one in the graveyard not far from here I suggest you go there I will be waiting for you." Bruce said as turn back into a hawk and flies all the way to the graveyard.

"Well then guys lets get going." James said as he and his gang walks to the graveyard.

Then the James and his gang makes it to the grave only to find a banshees standing in front of them.

"It was foolish of you to come here only death lurks in this land no living being dares to enter here." a Banshee said.

"Listen mam you are standing between us and the way to our destiny if you refuse to let us pass then we will have to deal with you once and for all." James said.

"Very well attack my sisters." The Banshee said as more banshees appear along with some skeletons.

Then they start fighting for 3 minutes and the team kills the banshees and skeletons as he get to the time vortex and Bruce shows up.

"Well I guess this is it." James said to Bruce.

"Yes indeed now you and your friends must go through time and fight the undead and join Stan and Grant only then will you be able to save this world from the flame." Bruce said.

Then King J.B shows up with a huge group of Douchebags.

"J.B your back." James said.

Then J.B holds up a sign that "I told you I would anyways all of my Douchebag comrades are here to join you."

"That's great news alright everyone let's go." James said to his team.

Then everyone but Bruce, James, Sylvester, J.B, Diana, Ray and Liz go through the vortex.

"I have to go now for I need to go see the President and ask him for his aid Good luck James the fate of the world lies in your hands farewell." Bruce said as he turns into a hawk and flies away.

"See you later Bruce we will do our best." James said as he, Sylvester, J.B, Diana, Ray and Liz go through the vortex and go through time to start their adventure.

Meanwhile In the U.S capital Washington D.C Bruce was flying over the town and goes to the white house where President Donald Trump is having a congress meeting about the undead attacks.

"We have received word that some fucked up creatures have been terrorizing our land certainly the recent attacks on Denver and South Park has been evidence enough." A republican said.

"Agreed these monsters are on the move." Another republican said.

"This Absurd I will not stand by and watch these creatures terrorize our country Colorado is not our primary concern here how many times do I have to repeat myself Mr President you must heed my warning this plague that drifted to our town could have dire ramifications." A Democratic explained.

"Plague you democrats are just be paranoid." A Republican said.

Then the Bruce hawk appears in front of Trump as he looks at it.

"Let's keep all this in prospectively even if this plague does pose threat to us what are suggesting we do?" Another republican asked.

"It is simple as I stated the Democratic have already prepared to place the citizens under strict quarantine." Another democratic said.

"I will not insist that you quarantine without proof of you claims the people of Washington have suffered enough without becoming prisoners in their own lands." Donald Trump explains as he continues looking at the bird.

The Bruce goes into his human form in front of Trump as he looks in shock.

"Yet Prisoners they are Mr. President." Bruce said.

"What is the meaning of this who are you?" Trump asked angrily.

"You all are in peril the legion has risen once and the whole world and time is being plagued by the dead." Bruce explained to the president.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SECURITY REMOVE THIS CRAZY BOY!" A republican yelled as security comes and grabs Bruce.

"HEAR ME...The only hope for your people to survive is to go through the time vortex...and help out Stan, Grant and the South Park Crime fighting gang." Bruce explained as he was struggling with security.

"TIME VORTEX ARE YOU CRAZY!" A Democratic yelled out.

"SILENCE...I don't know who you are or what you believe but this not the time for rambling little boys our lands have been threated but it shall be we who decided what's best to save our people NOT YOU NOW BEGONE!" Donald Trump explained.

"My friend has failed humanity once before and he will not do so again...If you can not take up this cup...then im afraid I have no hope for you." Bruce said.

Then Bruce just looks down as he slowly walks out of the white house.

"The warning has been given."

Then the screen turns black.

"Their fate is now their own."

Author's note: that was chapter 7 was a pretty long one but I hoped you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 8: The First Demon Gate

Author's note: here's chapter 8 enjoy.

Chapter 8: The First Demon Gate

Meanwhile Stan and Grant's Gang goes through the time vortex into the next time period.

"So Stan where are we now?" Kyle asked.

"I have no idea Kyle." Stan said as he looks around the area.

Then Grant takes out Bruce's Scanning lazer and scans the area.

"Wait Stan remember when Bruce said something about Demon gates in different time periods?" Grant asked Stan.

"Yeah." Stan answered.

"Well it says here on Bruce's lazer that the first one is in this time period." Grant said.

"So were at the end of the season but we only went to 3 time periods of it what is this all about?" Stan asked.

"Well that's the thing this time period that we are in right now is not one time period." Grant explained.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well it seems this is all the other time periods of our first season put together." Grant explained.

"So that means in order to get to the gate we must get pass not only the undead." Stan explained.

"But every other threat we had fought over that year." Grant explained.

Then everyone just paused for a second and then Randy said "Oh my god."

"We don't have much time we must find the demon gate and destroy it before it's too late." Stan said as the whole gang get moving.

Then the gang starts running to the town when they were stopped by a huge army of undead.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" A necromancer asked.

"Oh god damn it." Stan said.

"You bastards shall not distrupt the master's plan you all shall not pass." The Necromancer said as the undead get ready to fight the gang.

"Look we don't have time for this bullshit here." Stan said.

"Well im afraid you are going to have to fight us in order to get to your town." The necromancer explained.

"Alright let's get this over with." Stan as the gang gets ready to fight.

"ALRIGHT UNDEAD CHAAAAARGE!" The Necromancer yelled as the undead army ran towards the gang.

"God help us all." Randy said.

Then as the undead was charging towards them a missile was fired and blew them all up in a huge explosion.

"What the hell?" Cartman asked.

"TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE PECKERFACES!" A familar Old man's voice yelled.

"Grandpa?" Stan said as he turned and saw Marvin Marsh in the flesh.

"BILLY IS THAT YOU!" Marvin yelled as he moved his wheelchair towards the gang.

"Dad?" Randy asked in shock.

"GRANDPA BUT I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Stan said as he ran up to Marvin.

"Wait I died?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah you did long ago what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I'm from the past Billy you see I was just sitting in around wanting to die which thankfully happened in your time when all of a sudden this bird kid named Bruce came to me." Marvin explained.

"Bruce talked to you?" Grant asked.

"Yeah he told me that you have a little crime fighting group Billy and that you and our world was in danger so he asked me to join your little fighting group and defeat the evil bastards destroying our past so we got through this portal and came here." Marvin explained.

"Wait who's we?" Kyle asked.

Then from the horizon came some past SP Characters who are Betsy Donovan, Sarah and Dwight Kurtz and Jack and Mrs. Tenorman as Conner and Benjamin look in amazement.

"MOM DAD!" Conner yelled as he and Benjamin ran up to their parents and hugged them.

"Conner Benjamin are you 2 alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah were fine Mom how are you?" Conner asked.

"Fine your mother and I were almost killed by a guinea pig when Marvin here came in and saved us." Dwight explained.

"Wow thanks Mr. Marsh." Conner said as he continued hugging his parents.

Then Scott ran up to his parents.

"Mom dad I'm so glad to see you." Scott said as he ran up to them.

"Scott my son." Jack said as he hugged Scott.

Then Cartman ran up to Jack.

"DAD!" Cartman yelled at him.

Then Jack looked confused at Cartman.

"Wait what?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story Dad but this fat boy is your long lost son." Scott said.

"AYE I'M NOT FAT!" Cartman yelled.

"Well okay I guess come here uh son." Jack said as he picked up Cartman still looking really confused.

"Mom." Clyde said as he ran up to Betsy and hugged her.

"Oh Clyde." Betsy said as she hugged Clyde back.

Then Stan asked "But I don't understand Grandpa how did they...?" Then Marvin interrupts Stan.

"Billy we have come here to join you and protect our world." Marvin said as he gets out his equiptment case and takes out a shot gun.

"Well then let's get going shall we come on Dad." Randy said as the gang joined by Marvin, Sarah, Dwight, Jack and Mrs Tenorman run off to the town.

Then the gang gets to the town and sees that the undead, old Mecha Streisand etc are attacking the town and the demon gate guarded by a doom guard at the end.

"Alright Billy you ready?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah let's go get them." Stan said as the gang rushes down there to fight.

First the gang comes across some undead warriors and start fighting them for 10 minutes and defeats all the undead warriors and then the gang gets on the bus and drives forward into the town.

The bus runs over many undead warriors as it races through the town then the gang gets out and get ready to fight again.

Then the gang shoots down in coming undead for 10 minutes and then they fight the rest of the undead for 10 more minutes and they get to old Mecha Streisand.

"Okay now time to take on this big bitch." Grant said.

Then the gang walk up to Mecha Streisand as she turns to face them.

Then Grant yells "HEY BARBRA WE ARE HERE TO DESTROY YOU SO GET READY AND FACE THE WRATH OF MY..." then Streisand whacks Grant with her tail sending him flying into a brick wall and then he starts moaning in pain.

Then The gang starts firing at her as she continues her rampage then Stan ran up to her leg and started climbing up her back.

"GOT YA BITCH!" Stan yelled as he continues climbing.

But then Mecha Streisand starts shaking her back as Stan holds on tight and the gang gets in the bus and drives after them.

"STAN HOLD ON WERE COMING!" Kyle yelled as the gang drives towards Mecha Streisand.

Then Stan continues climbing untill he gets to her head and then gets to her nose and was about to grab the triangle out of it when suddenly and skeleton archer shoots an arrow at him causing him to fall off and land on the roof of the gang's bus while the skeleton keeps firing arrows then Stan takes out his shot gun and shoots the skeleton causing it to break into a million bones.

"QUICK GUYS BRING ME TO HER FOOT!" Stan yelled.

Then the gang drives the bus closer to Streisand's foot as Stan jumps off the bus and back onto Streisand and climbs back up to her nose and grabs the triangle out of her nose causing Mecha Streisand to of course lost her power and becomes weak towards the gang.

"ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S FINISH HER OFF!" Stan said as he quickly jumps back onto the bus.

Then Mecha Streisand looks down at the at the gang and roars at them and the gang quickly throws a grenade in her mouth and drive off to the demon gate and then she bursts into a huge explosion as parts of her start falling from the sky.

Then the gang runs up to Grant who is completely knocked out and wakes him up.

"Uh uh Stan wh-what just happened?" Grant asked.

"We took care of Mecha Streisand are you alright?" Stan asked.

"Of course I'm alright you fucking retard." Grant said angrily.

"Yep same old Grant." Stan said as Grant got up.

The gang look around and sees the doom guard and the demon gate right in front of them.

"Hey Billy look there is the gate thingy." Marvin said to Stan.

"Alright let's destroy that thing." Stan said.

But then the doom guard walks up to them with his weapon ready.

"You are not destroying anything our master will bring the legion to this world you want to destroy this gate you get pass me." The Doom guard said.

"Very well demon let this be our final battle." Stan said as he and the gang get ready to fight the demon.

Then the gang and the demon fight for an hour and then the gang defeat it and then goes to the demon gate and destroys it.

"No this can't be the legion's plan can not end like this." The Doom guard said as he and the demon gate both burst into a explosion.

Then the whole gang cheers for their victory.

"We did it guys we destroyed the first demon gate now we can move onto the next season." Stan said.

Then the next vortex appears as the gang joined by Marvin, Sarah, Dwight, Jack and Mrs Tenorman get into the bus and drive through the vortex.

While in the vortex the whole gang relaxes while Stan talks to his Grandpa.

"Grandpa it has been a long time since I ever talked you what do you think of traveling through time?" Stan asked Marvin.

"Billy I'm going to be honest it was boring then and it's boring now but it's worth it to fight to protect just I did when I was in the military air force in World War II." Marvin explained.

"Well Grandpa as long as we all stick together and fight together we can stop the legion and their master." Stan said.

Then Grant walked up to Stan.

"Hey Stan can I see you for a second?" Grant asked.

"Sure see yah grandpa." Stan said as he walked off with Grant.

"You too Billy." Marvin said.

"So can what can I help you with Grant?" Stan asked.

"The others told me what you did against Streisand and I must say that was some bravery and skill you had there." Grant said.

"Why thanks Grant I appreciate it I mean it was really nothing." Stan said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah I know right...L-Look Stan I'm sorry I didn't have faith in you before and I'm really sorry for everything that has happened to us I mean yeah I'm drunken asshole sure but you know when it's comes to this situation I wish us luck." Grant explained.

"You know Grant ever since we started this group you have really change your attitude a lot but I never really seen ever supported us before why is that?" Stan asked.

"...I can't tell you Stan I just can't." Grant said as he walked off.

Then Stan walked up to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle have you realised how weird Grant has been acting?" Stan asked.

"Yeah everyday." Kyle answered.

"No I mean recently like ever since this whole invasion happens he has been very shy towards me almost like he's feeling guilty about this." Stan explained.

Then Martin The Hand listens in on their conversation.

"That is strange it's not like Grant he usually would just drink a lot shoot us with his gun and rip on us like Cartman." Kyle said.

"Yeah I know what's wrong with him?" Stan asked.

Then Martin goes up to Stan.

"That is none of your damn business." Martin said.

Then Stan said "But Martin..." but Martin interrupts him.

"No buts Stan he's has been through a lot of hell with this." Martin said.

"What do you mean let me talk to him about it." Stan said.

"Yeah we have the right to know why this whole thing is bothering him so much." Kyle said.

"No Stan and Kyle he doesn't want to talk about it so don't bother him infact just forget about the whole thing." Martin said as he walks over to Grant and conforts him.

"Dude what the Fuck." Stan said looking really confused.

Meanwhile back in the first time period Rant Armstrong appears in it with his demon army to see the undead base has been destroyed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Rant yelled as he stomps his foot causing a great earthquake.

Then the Necromancer said "Look master we can explain I..." But Rant interrupts him

"SHUT UP GOD I...I... ARGH MORONS I'M SURRONDED BY MORONS!" Rant yelled as he throws a rock on the ground.

Then the rock explodes causing the undead minions to jump and scream.

"But boss it wasn't our fault they were too strong we tried our best." The Necromancer said.

"Well you best wasn't good enough thanks to your patheticness they destroyed the first demon gate how is the legion going to take over when they come in and interfere with shit." Rant explained.

Then a Random business man walked up to Rant and the demons.

"Excuse me sir are you looking to buy insurance?" The Business man asked.

"What?" Rant asked.

"Great building insurance we can help rebuild your demonic like camp for only half price." The Business man explained.

"Oooh sounds like a great deal." The Necromancer said.

"SHUT UP!" Rant yelled at the necromancer.

"Yes master." The Necromancer said.

Then Rant looks at the business man.

"May I see your finger please?" Rant asked.

Then The Business man pulls out his finger to Rant and says "Yeah sure why do you wa...AHHHHHHHH!" Then Rant rips off the finger leaving a bleeding stump on his hand as he screams in pain and runs off then Rant puts the finger in his pocket.

"We can't let the legion fall again do whatever it takes but destroy those responsible for this and get Grant for me immediately is that understood?" Rant asked angrily.

"Yes master we'll get right to it." The Necromancer said as he and the other demons go through another vortex.

Then Rant pulls out the picture of little Grant again.

"Well brother you defeated me once before but you have underestimated just what im incapable of and once I find you again...we will be one." Rant said as he follows his army into the vortex and disappears.

Author's Note: that was chapter 8 I hoped you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 9: The Train Chase

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 9 enjoy.

Chapter 9: The Train Chase

Meanwhile James and his group goes through the vortex to the middle of another South Park time period.

"James where the hell are we?" Sylvester asked.

"Well we seem to be in the past but I just don't know when though but it doesn't matter now let's just get to South Park and defeat the undead there." James answered as he and his gang start heading off.

So they were walking for 10 minutes and then stopped by some Undead minions.

"It's the undead defend yourselves my friends." James said as he and his gang starts fighting the minions.

They fight them for 10 minutes and kills all the undead and then continue their way to South Park.

Then they make it to South Park where everything is so quiet and modern.

"Wait what the hell I thought this was the past why does the town look so recent and further more where is Stan and Grant?" James asked.

"I don't know this makes no sence." Igly said.

"Perhaps Leslie can explain it to us." PC Principal said.

"Her?" Sylvester asked.

"Yes see she's an ad right which means she has the intelligence of an ad." PC Prinicpal explained.

"A very good susggesting PC Principal but wasn't she evil?" James asked.

"Well she was but not anymore you see after I defeated her by fucking up her face I rebuilt her and reprogrammed her to be on my side so now she's my official partner." PC Principal said.

Then Leslie said "Thank you PC Principal I really appreciate..." Then PC Principal interrupted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LESLIE!" PC Principal yelled.

Then she just backed away in shock.

"Okay now explain it to them Leslie." PC Principal said.

"Uh okay sir well let me just see here." Leslie said as she takes out her computer and starts researching this time period while using her mind at the same time.

Then after a while she finally figures it out.

"Okay it seems the time period were in is the time when PC Principal first became the Principal of South Park Elementary." Leslie explained.

"But wait I thought we were going to go back in time to the first season and meet up with Stan and the others." James said.

"Well these time portals can't just bring us to any specific time period it doesn't work that way it's all random." Leslie explained.

"So what you're saying is that while Stan and the others are all the way in the beginning were all the way at the end?" Igly asked.

"Exactly." Leslie answered.

"Well crap I guess were fighting the undead here then let's go guys." James said as he and his team walk around the empty town.

"Where is everybody James?" Sylvester asked.

"I don't know I thought there would some undead warriors here." James answered.

"Well according to my calculations they are not here yet we will just have to wait till they come out." Leslie explained.

Then the team heads off to the school where they look through the window to the cafeteria where the school is having the meeting about the PC Principal.

"Let me ask you this. We're in Colorado, right?! Where are the Hispanic kids?! Huh?! Where are the ethnic and racial minorities?!" Past PC Principal yelled.

"Well we have Token he's Black." Past Mr Mackey said.

"And that's two days' detention for you, Mackey! Congratulations!" Past PC Principal yelled as he points at Past Mr Mackey.

"Wha-I got detention?" Past Mr Mackey asked.

Then outside PC Principal starts getting a lot of pleasure watches his past self ranting.

"Man does that take me back I'm a natural aren't I?" PC Principal asked.

Then Sylvester says "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you giving people detentions for no reason and ranting about some stupid shit that's not natural that's pathethic and..." Then PC Principal grabs Sylvester by the throat and picks him up.

"KEEP IT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT MAKE FUN OF ME AGAIN AND I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR 2 YEAR AND BEAT YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN YOU UNDERSTAND PUNK!" PC Principal yelled at Sylvester as he lets go of him.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Sylvester said trying to breath.

Then he looks at the rest of his team.

"YOU ALL GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" PC Principal yelled.

Then the others all just panicked and started looking at the sky while putting arms behind their backs.

"That's what I thought." PC Principal said.

A few minutes the team goes into the school and peek into the bath where they see PC principal beating the shit out of Cartman.

"Oh my fucking god." James said completely shocked.

"The humanity." Sylvester said horrified.

"Oh I can't watch this." Diana said as she tries to cover her eyes.

"Hey can't you see I'm trying to make a difference around here I mean geez I thought you all hated this kid anyways." PC Principal said.

"This is just straight up child abuse for god sake that's just awful." James said.

"Thank you." PC Principal said.

Meanwhile the undead start coming to the town as the gang gets out of the school and see them coming.

"There they are get ready guys for this shall be our first battle." James said.

"YEAH LET'S GET THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" Igly yelled as James's team gets ready for battle.

Then the undead start attacking the town as the team gets out their new weapons and rushes in to fight the undead.

"THIS IS FOR TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY DARLING NIELS!" Diana said as she starts shooting the undead warriors

Then the Team start fighting some undead forces for 10 minutes and kills them but then an even bigger force surrounds them.

Sean sees the huge forces and pisses himself and runs away.

"SEAN YOU LITTLE PUSSY COME BACK HERE!" James yelled.

"Forget about him James what are we going to do?" Diana asked.

"I don't know were screwed." James answered.

Meanwhile Sean kept running and running till he bumps into something it was 3 huge train coaches then Sean got up and saw them and it gave him an idea and he hooks his buffers up to the train coaches and runs back to South Park with the coaches right behind him.

Back in the town the undead were about to kill the team as they start to panic when Sean bursts in running over a huge group of undead with the train coaches as green blood splattered all over the team and the coaches as the train's doors open.

"Quick get on board." Sean said.

Then the team boards the coaches as Sean gets out a machine gun and runs through the town with the coaches running over and shooting many undead minions with the team just shooting.

"Get up you retards and stop that train." A Necromancer said as he kicks his fellow army up.

As the team continues racing through the town some undead warriors jump on top of the coaches and breaks through the roof to fight the team inside.

"Don't worry me, Sylvester and Diana will take care of this you guys just make yourselves scarce." James said as the others run out off to the next coach.

Then James, Sylvester and Diana take out their weapons and start fighting the undead with them and with their fists as well.

The 3 fight the invading undead for 10 minutes and defeat them all but more then come bursting in.

"These things are going to pay for what they did to our town." Diana said.

"Let's kick some more dead ass." Sylvester said as the 3 continue fighting.

They fight the undead for 10 more minutes and then defeat them all and Sean then stops his train as the team steps out.

Then the last of the Undead army was left along with the necromancer.

"You don't actually believe you can win do you?" The Necromancer asked.

"Hey this is our town and our world so I suggest you stop this invasion and we shall not fight you." James explained.

"WE WILL NEVER STOP THIS WORLD BELONGS TO THE LEGION!" The Necromancer yelled.

"Then prepare to die get them guys." James said as he and his gang start to fight the undead army.

The team fights the undead for 10 minutes and defeats them all then James runs up to the necromancer and stab deep in his chest.

"N-N-NO THE LEGION C-C-CAN NOT FAIL NOT AGAIN!" the Necromancer yelled as he started dying.

"Well maybe next you should about asking before you destroy an entire god damn world." James said to him with a smirk on his face.

"C-C-CURSE YOU UHHHHH!" The necromancer yelled as he finally died.

Then the next time portal vortex opens as the team head back into the train coaches.

"Okay Sean send us to through that portal." James said.

"Right away captain." Sean said as he ran with the coaches straight through the vortex.

Meanwhile in the vortex in Sean's train the rest of the team were relaxing waiting to go to the next time period.

"Man did you see those undead they were thinking oh these don't got nothing on us their weak what do these douchebags got to take on us and then bang we got them all." Sylvester explained really hyperly.

Then King J.B holds up a sign that says "So where to now?"

"Well I believe since we went to the first time period of the 19th season then we would probably be going to the second isn't that right?" Leslie asked.

"Makes sence to me." Diana said.

"See I told you she was intelligent." PC Principal said.

"Yeah she is well I guess we should get underway." James said.

Then the train goes into the team's next time period.

Meanwhile it shows Bruce flying as an eagle through the time periods and started talking to himself again.

"Well it seem that our little heroes have stopped some of legion so far but it won't be a matter of time before Rant will launch his full force on them so I hope they can handle them Grant and his friends are stronger then they appear to be but I wonder if I will be doing great things some day seeing how I'm a guardian from heaven you know what I believe I must go back and help those guys defeat the undead after all Rant is my problem too but I can't do this alone I must get the aid of the holy armies of Heaven to defeat the undead." Bruce explained as he heads off to Heaven.

In Heaven Bruce turns back to a man and heads inside the kingdom of heaven there he comes across his fellow guardians Nathan the Peace Guardian, Daniel the Truth Guardian and Sir Gregory Thompson who were inside having a discussion about the corruption in the world when Bruce interrupts.

"Ah my fellow Guardians it seems that the time we all feared has come Rant Armstrong has returned and his Undead Legion invades our world yet again." Bruce explained.

"Just as the prophecy foretold we can not let Rant take over the world Bruce you must go back and help Grant and his friends fight off against Rant and his generals and protect all for the holy light." Sir Gregory Thompson explained.

"Yes but I can't do this alone we needs our Angel warriors to help fight off the undead legion and It seems that the president has been such a dumbass and has refused to lend their aid to save the people of Washington D.C from the undead I need you 3 and your forces to head over there and protect the American Capital at all cost." Bruce explained to the guardians.

"Very well then Me, Daniel and Nathan shall go with our forces and guard the Americans while the rest of the Holy warriors shall aid you and Grant's team against Rant they are yours to command." Sir Gregory said in agreement.

"Thank you I promise you justice will be done I swear it." Bruce said as he goes to prepare the armies of Heaven.

Then Bruce comes out with an army of angel warriors as they left Heaven and headed back into the time vortex.

"WERE COMING GRANT!" Bruce yelled out to himself.

Then the screen turns black.

Author's note: that was chapter 9 I hoped you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 10: The Next Season

Author's Note: here is chapter 10 enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Next Season

The Gang comes through the vortex to the next season.

"Alright guys let's get to town and fight more undead." Stan said as the gang run off to South Park.

In the season 2 town where the huge benefit concert called Chef Aid taking place in the middle of the town is being invaded by a big army of undead warriors.

"Hey guys it's the Chef Aid concert being invaded by undead." Kyle said in alarm.

"Oh hell no we can't the undead ruin my charity concert for my fight against the record company we must be stopped." Chef said.

"Alright then CHAARGE!" Grant yelled as the Gang run down to the benefit concert to face the undead.

"Alright undead you shall taste the might of the Canon and OCs." Stan said as the gang starts fighting the undead warriors.

Stan slices undead warriors with his sword and then shoots other ones with his gun and yells "FIGHT ON MY FRIENDS WE MUST DEAL WITH THESE UNDEAD AND QUICKLY!"

"THANK YOU TELLING US THE OBVIOUS STAN!" Grant yelled back sarcastically as he slices and shoots undead warriors around him.

They fight the undead for 10 minutes and kill a lot of them but more start coming into the town.

"Their waves are advancing Stan what the hell will we do this time?" Kyle asked.

"We just need to keep fighting them those fuckers will not push us back." Stan answered.

Then a huge horde of new undead all surround the gang with stronger skills and weapons.

"Okay yes they will RUN!" Stan yelled as the gang starts running for their lives.

Then the gang runs away as the undead chase them down while the gang tries to fight them back at the same time for 10 more minutes until the gang reaches a Café nearby and quickly run inside and hide as the undead warriors stop and look around.

"Where are they where are the little bastards?" a undead warrior asked.

"I don't know let's just keep running straight and eventually we will catch to them." A necromancer said.

"Yeah your right come on guys let's run like crazy again." the undead warrior responded as the other undead keep running down town.

Then Grant looks out the window to see if the coast is clear.

"Okay guys I think we lost them." Grant said as the rest of the gang comes out.

"Thank god it seems these undead are not very bright but very strong it seems this will be much harder then before." Kyle said.

"Agreed while I am unaware of their full plans they are really trying to make it work we will have to train more skills and get stronger weapons to fight this army now we might as well just hang out in this Café were going to be here for a while." Stan explained as the gang sits down and relaxes.

Then Grant noticed a bat just lying on the wall.

"Hey Stan what the hell is that thing doing there?" Grant asked.

"Is it alive?" Kyle asked.

"I am not sure Grant why don't you touch it and find out?" Stan asked.

"What no way I'm not touching that thing." Grant said.

"What are you scared Grant?" Stan asked.

Then Grant answered "No it's just the little things and..." But Stan interrupted him.

"Just touch the god damn bat." Stan said.

"Okay fine." Grant said as he groaned.

Then slowly went up to the bat a tap him and then bat woke and started flying around the Café cause Grant to scream and jump back on the table causing it to break.

"Oh my god." Stan said.

"OH YOU WANT SOME OF THIS ALRIGHT BRING IT!" Grant yelled as he tries to throw punches at the bat while it keeps flying around.

Then the bat flies around Grant which makes him jumped again and hits his head on one of the cafe's hanging lamps.

"AHHHH IT BIT ME I"M GOING TO GET RABIES!" Grant screamed as he starts running around in fear.

Then the starts flying around the rest of the gang as they just swat at it in annoyance while they watch Stan and Grant try everything they can to catch it but fail as the two smashes everything in the café.

"OH MAN COME ON!" Grant yelled as he keeps punching at the air.

Stan starts shooting at it but keeps missing then Grant notices a fridge in the café and then opens it and then goes up to Stan.

"Wait Stan I got an idea I close the blinds you turn out the lights listen bats are attracted to light it will fly into this fridge I close the door end of story." Grant explained.

"That's moths you dumbass not bats." Stan said.

"Oh yeah moths that's right." Grant said.

Then the bat started flying around some more then Stan got two pots out of the kitchen and put them on top of each other to make a trap.

"Hey watch this Grant." Stan said as he tries to trap the bat in the 2 pots as Grant gets out a broom stick.

"Yeah come on Stan you can do it." Grant cheered as Stan continues to trap it.

Then he keeps trying and trying until.

"Ha I think I got it." Stan said in joy.

Then Grant walked up to Stan.

"No way." Grant said in amazement.

"I think it's in there." Stan said.

"Well then look." Grant said.

"No you look." Stan said.

Then the two look at each other and took a deep breath.

"Okay we'll look together." Grant said.

"1...2...3." Stan and Grant both said as they slowly take off one of the pots.

"AHHHH GOD!" Grant screamed as Stan took off the top pot.

But then the gang looks inside the bottom pot and sees there is nothing in it.

"Oh nice work retard you can't catch a bat with a pot." Grant said to Stan angrily.

Then Grant turns around and the gang sees the bat on Grant's back.

"Uhhhh Grant." Kyle said.

"What?" Grant asked.

Then Grant felt something behind him he then put his hand on his back and felt the bat then he started freaking out and ran around the café and tried to shake the bat off then Stan grabbed a blanket and threw over Grant and the bat and grabbed the broom.

Then Grant yelled "HEY GET THIS THING OFF ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU..." Then Stan started whacking Grant with the broom trying to killed the bat and Grant was screaming in pain.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!" Grant yelled from under the blanket.

Then Stan whacked him.

"IT'S GNAWING AT MY SKULL!" Grant yelled.

Then Stan whacked him again.

"FOR GOD SAKE!" Grant yelled.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang just sits down and watches Stan beat the hell out of Grant.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Stan yelled as he whacked Grant again with the broom.

"YOUR AGGRAVATING ME I CAN'T SEE SHIT UNDER HERE!" Grant yelled in pain.

"Yeah I did it." Stan said.

But then the injured Grant gets the blanket off him and the bat is still flying around the café.

"Oh god damn it I don't believe it I missed it he's still alive." Stan said.

"CAN WE PLEASE TRY MY IDEA!" Grant yelled.

Then the two get the same blanket and both grabbed it from two sides and hold it up in front of the bat with the rest of gang in their way.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY GUYS!" Grant yelled.

Then the rest of the gang gets out of the way as Stan and Grant traps the bat behind the blanket and the two head towards the door.

"COME ON PULL THE THING TIGHT SO IT FITS IN THERE!" Grant yelled at Stan.

"I'M TRYING!" Stan yelled back.

"WELL TRY HARDER TO STAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF ME YOU MORON!" Grant yelled.

"LOOK THIS ISN'T WORTH IT I'M GO OUT AND FIGHTING THOSE UNDEAD!" Stan yelled as he was about to leave.

"YOU STAY RIGHT THE FUCK HERE!" Grant yelled back.

"OKAY OKAY!" Stan yelled as he grabbed on to the other side of the blanket again.

Then the bat gets into the middle of the blanket.

"OKAY OKAY IT'S NOW IN THE MIDDLE GET READY HERE WE GOOOOO!" Grant yelled as he and Stan get the bat out the door.

"Yeah finally it's gone now we have to get out there and safe Chef Aid." Grant said.

But then the Undead warriors see Grant and Stan from inside the café.

"There they are kill them." Necromancer said as he and the undead warriors run towards them.

"Good going red head now we have to run this isn't the good place to fight them." Stan said to Grant angrily.

"Well sorry dude." Grant said as the gang quickly run.

The gang Run out of the Café back to Chef Aid as the Undead chase them from behind and the gang run up onto the stage and get surrounded by undead warriors.

"Alright guys get ready cause here they come." Stan said as the gang gets ready to fight.

The Gang fights the undead warriors on the Chef Aid stage while one of the musicians who are participating for Chef Aid play their songs and once the song was done all the undead were destroyed.

"Yes we did it the concert is saved and this time period is cleared." Kyle cheered.

Then another time vortex appears as the gang goes through it and then they appear in another time period of this season.

"So where are we now Stan?" Grant asked.

The Gang noticed there was a massive blizzard going on in South Park and the ground was covered with a lot of snow.

"Oh my god this is the time when Mephesto was shot and we had to take him to the hospital and American's Most Wanted crew came to our town while we were all trapped by the blizzard." Stan explained.

"But why would the undead attack here if there were no adult outside at that time?" Dr. Mephesto asked.  
"I don't know but we should look around this god forsaken frozen wasteland and see if anything dead is hanging around." Grant said as he and gang start to look around the snow covered town.

Soon the Gang searched the whole town but no such luck for them since there was nothing here but a peaceful town with empty buildings and lots of deep snow and everyone were getting really cold by the blizzard but then just when it seems all hope for the gang was lost Kyle spots some figures in the horizon.

"Hey guys look over there." Kyle said as he pointed at the figures.

Then the gang ran up and came across a group of undead looking around for some humans to enslave but found nothing.

"Let's face it we can't find anything guys there not a single human being for miles in this arctic tundra we should just leave." One of the undead units said.

"Keep looking guys were bound to come across life of some sort here." The Necromancer said.

Then the gang runs up to them with their weapons out as the undead spot them.

"HEY THERE'S SOME HUMANS LET'S GET THEM MY BROTHERS!" The Necromancer yelled as the undead warriors and the gang start fighting.

They all fight for 10 minutes and then the gang kills the undead warriors and then look at each other.

"So there were undead around here we can't let these demons get away with this we must find the next time vortex and stop whatever it is their planning." Stan explained.

"Right let's go dudes." Grant said as the gang continues their search.

Then the gang comes across some zombies digging around in the deep snow and then they went up to each zombie and shot them as soon as they were all dead they continued.

"God damn it's really freezing out here." Cartman said.

"Just hang on guys we need to keep going." Stan said as the gang keeps walking.

Soon the gang were getting weaker from the cold and just when they were about to freeze to death they finally make it to another time vortex.

"Hey we are here boy that was short I figured there would be more undead here." Kyle said.

But just when they were about to enter the vortex some banshees appear in front of them.

"Where do you think you going attack them sisters." One of the banshees said as they get ready to attack the gang.

"Oh god damn it really?" Stan asked as the gang get ready to fight.

The Gang fights the banshees for 10 minutes and then defeats them all.

"I guess this place is cleared now let's get out of here before we this blizzard kills us." Stan said as the gang goes through the vortex.

A few minutes later the vortex drop the gang into another time period of South Park however they were nowhere near the town soon everyone looked around being really confused.

"Where are we now I don't remember this street before?" Kyle asked.

"Well Kyle according to the scanner I believe we are in the last time period where the next demon gate for this season is placed." Stan explained to Kyle as he looks at Bruce's scanner.

"Yeah but where is the gate Stan?" Kyle asked.

Then Stan starts moving the scanner around the environment.

"Well it just so happens to be...right here." Stan said as he points the scanner at a very familiar planetarium right in front of them.

"Hey isn't that the planetarium where we all being mind controlled at?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah it sure is I would know that shit anywhere." Tweek said nervously.

"Wait Stan are you saying the demon gate is inside the planetarium?" Grant asked.

"Yes so then we have no choice but to enter inside and search around for that gate let's go dudes." Stan said as the gang head inside the planetarium.

As the gang get into the planetarium they see it's all dark and deserted soon everyone got out their flashlights.

"Looks like there's nobody here and it will take us long to look all at once looks like we Canons and OCs have to split up." Grant said.

"Good idea Grant you and the other OCs go to the right while me and the Canons take the left even if we don't find the demon gate keep searching around you might find something that would be useful for us good luck to you all." Stan said to Grant as the two sides split up.

Meanwhile in the planetarium theater the demon gate was right there at the end where a Pit Lord was standing there as a necromancer walks up to him.

"Sir the intruders approach us." The Necromancer said.

"THEN LET THEM COME IT'S TIME FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF THEM AND PROVE TO THE LEGION IM A WORTHY LIEUTENANT!" The Pit Lord yelled at the necromancer.

"And what of Lord Rant Armstrong?" The Necromancer asked.

"RANT DOES NOT CONCERN ME MY MINION I THINK IT'S PRETTY STUPID OF HIM TO JUST LEAVE US IN HERE DOING NOTHING ANYWAYS WE CANNOT LET THESE HUMANS INTERFERE WITH THE LEGION'S PLAN." The Pit Lord yelled back.

With the Canons they head down the left hallway with their flashlights leading the way and they enter a random room and start searching around everywhere.

"Dude I don't see the demon gate anywhere in here." Kyle said to Stan.

"Just keep looking I'm sure we'll come across something in this room." Stan said as the Canons kept searching.

The Canons kept searching around until Stan opens a closet and then a book falls out and hits Stan on the head and lands on the ground.

"Ouch damn it." Stan said as he rubs his head.

Then Stan kneels down and looks at the book and sees some familiar initials on it G.A.

"Oh my god where did this come from." Stan said as he picks up the journal from the opening.

"What is it?" Kyle asked as he ran up to Stan.

Then Stan just looked at the book for a minute and then puts it away in his pocket and then turns around and faces Kyle and the others.

"Oh it's probably nothing alright guys the gate is not here let's get out of here and look somewhere else." Stan said to his Canon team.

"Alright dude were right behind you." Kyle said as the Canons leave the room.

Meanwhile the OCs were running down the hallway with their flashlights then they are stopped by a group of zombies in their way just wandering around the hallway.

"Wait there are mother fucking zombies in the planetarium?" Conner Kurtz asked.

"Yeah I guess the undead must be here trying to stop us from reaching the gate." Grant said.

Then some undead warriors appear behind the zombies and face the OCs.

"That's right Humans you will never stop our invasion your world shall burn by the might of our legion leave now or suffer our wrath." A Necromancer said.

"Hey look dude I don't think you know who your messing with here I mean we have guns while you have a magical stick we are going to kick your ass." Conner Kurtz said as he points at the Necromancer's staff.

"Yeah so if you and your zombies don't get out of our way then we shall be forced to fight you all." Grant said in anger.

"Very well the legion has spoken to battle." The Necromancer said as he and the undead warriors prepare to fight.

Then the OCs and Undead start fighting each other for 10 minutes and the undead gets wiped out by the OCs and the necromancer tries to use his dark magic against them but Grant runs up and shoots him in the head.

"Alright dudes now lets go look for that gate." Grant said as the OCs moves forward through the planetarium.

Back with the Canons Stan and the other make it inside another room and starts searching some more while Stan starts reading the journal and becoming very interested with the story within it as Kyle walks up to him.

"Hey Dude what are you reading?" Kyle asked Stan.

"Oh just this journal I found in the last room and it's very interesting you know that Rant guy those cult members were talking about well apparently his story is written in here and I believe this journal is telling me he's the one behind this invasion." Stan explained.

"Oh that's pretty cool." Kyle said.

"Yeah and the person who wrote this actually created the beast I don't know who the guy it but he certainly been through so much hell I mean these demons actually invaded a long time ago in Canada and now their back to start again." Stan continued as he puts the journal away.

"Alright anyways Stan we still haven't been able to find that gate or anything useful I feel like we are being cheated in here." Kyle said.

Then Stan said "Alright I guess we just..." Then the Canons heard footsteps.

"Who the hell is that?" Stan asked.

Then some undead warriors came rushing into the room.

"Oh no." Kyle said.

"Kill these humans." A undead warrior said as they get ready to fight.

Then the Canons fight the undead for 10 minutes and then they all throws a grenades at the undead and the Canons quickly get out of the room then the undead all blow up inside the room as the Canons all look back.

"Well dudes I guess that takes care of them now let's continue." Stan said as the Canons move forward through the hallway.

Meanwhile The OCs finally get to a random room and Grant starts searching around the room along with the others.

"Alright dudes let's find that demon gate and stop those undead bastards and destroy Rant's evil plan." Grant said to the OCs.

"Wait who's Rant?" Conner asked.

"Uh I mean the Demon's evil plan." Grant said stuttering as the OCs continue looking.

Grant opens up another closet and looks around in it there he finds a bunch of and take them all out of the closet and shows the others who still haven't found the gate yet.

"Hey guys check this out we may have not found the gate yet but I did find these cool guns." Grant said as he drags all the guns out.

Then the OCs all take the guns and head back out to the hallway.

Meanwhile The Canons run through the hallway and come across some more zombies and undead warriors as they start fighting.

They fight the undead for 10 minutes and finally killed them all then they shot down all the zombies and then headed into the theater of the planetarium with the Hypnotizing Star lazer machine they walk into the theater and there at the very back was the Pit Lord and the demon gate.

"There's the gate let's go dudes." Stan said as the Canons run down the theater.

Then all of a sudden the lights turn off and the Laser machine turns on the stars on the ceiling as the Canons look up.

"Oh no the Machine is turned on but how?" Stan asked.

Then the Canons turn around and see a necromancer working the laser machine as he laughs evilly.

"Where do you think your going why don't you kids sit down and look at the stars." The Necromancer said.

"You'll never win we'll stop your wreck less invasion if it's the last thing you do." Stan said to the Necromancer.

"Ha you may think so but these stars will take care of you and soon you will be our slaves." The Necromancer said as he turns the Intensity to 9.

"QUICK GUYS DON'T LOOK THE STARS!" Stan said as the Canons's eyes try to avoid the ceiling as they run towards the gate.

Then some undead appear in front of them guarding the demon gate.

"Holy crap we can't avoid the stars and fight these guys at the same time what are we going to do?" Stan said.

Back with the OCs they go into another random room searching for the gate not aware that it's in the theater and that the Canons are in trouble.

"Alright guys this is our last shot let's

They look around until they heard loud noises coming from outside.

"Oh my God." Rodel Madla said.

"What the hell is all that noise Grant?" Clare Evans asked.

"I don't know Clare but it seems like trouble come on dudes let's go find out." Grant said to his team mates.

They all nodded and quickly run out of the room and get to the theater as they quickly rush in and see the demon gate along with the Canons trying to fight the undead while trying not to stare at the stars and the Canons are really struggling.

"STAN DON'T WORRY WE'LL SAVE YOU GUYS!" Grant yelled as the OCs jump right in.

Then The Canons turn around and see the OCs and all cheered as the whole gang starts fighting now.

They fight the undead while avoiding the laser stars for 10 minutes and then defeats all the warriors and Grant shot the necromancer controlling the machine in the head.

"OH YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME!" Grant yelled as everyone cheered.

"Alright everyone let's go finish this." Stan said as the gang gets to the Pit Lord.

"ALRIGHT KIDS YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY MINIONS BUT LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN TAKE ON ME!" The Pit Lord yelled.

"Bring it on then bitch." Grant said as he gets his gun out.

The gang and the Pit Lord fight for 10 more minutes and the Pit Lord falls and Grant shoots the demon gate causing it to explode and another time vortex appears.

"Yes another one bites the dust." Stan said.

Then the gang gets surrounded by a larger army of undead warriors and the Gang try to fight them off but their armies quickly advance in greater numbers.

"Their numbers are endless this is turning into a nightmare." Grant said to himself in worry.

"Grant what are we going to do we can't hold them off much longer." Stan said in panic.

"No we are this world's only hope for survival we shall not fall." Grant said as the battle continues.

Then just when it seemed like the gang was totally screwed Bruce comes out of the time vortex with his huge army of angel warriors.

"For the Holy light charge my brethren slay these wretched fiends in the Lord's name." Bruce said as he and the angels help fight off the undead.

"BRUCE YOUR TIMING COULDN'T HAVE BEEN BETTER!" Grant cheered as the angels start killing all the undead around them.

"Don't celebrate yet son this battle's far from over." Bruce said as the holy warriors of Heaven continue fighting the undead.

After all the undead were destroy Grant and Bruce start having their selves a little reunion.

"I'm glad you came back and saved our asses Bruce I appreciate it." Grant said as he hugs Bruce.

"Yeah of course I came back you think I would leave you guys behind we need you to help us save our world." Bruce said.

"Well It's good to see you again this season has been cleared of the undead now we must move on." Grant said.

"Very well dude lead the way the holy angels of Heaven shall assist you on your quest where ever you go we shall follow." Bruce explained.

"Alright then come on guys let's get out of here." Stan said as they get to their bus and drive into the vortex.

In the Vortex in the bus the gang were all sitting down on the bus as Stan gets up and congratulates everyone.

"Good job everyone another season is cleared and all thanks to us." Stan said.

"You said it Stan WOOOO!" Rodel Madla cheered.

"Just a few more and we'll be able to stop Rant Armstrong and his undead armies with their invasion." Stan explained.

Then Grant starts looking at Stan really confused and then gets up out of his seat.

"Wait Stan how do you know about Rant Armstrong?" Grant asked Stan in concern.

"Well I learned about him from this journal." Stan as he holds up the G.A journal.

Then once seeing the journal Grant, Bruce, Brian, Lorie, Robert and Martin the Hand all gasped.

"Oh no." Bruce said to himself nervously.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Grant asked.

"Oh well Grant I found it in the planetarium but it was interesting it's about this kid who made Rant years and got everyone he ever knew killed I mean wow I can't wait to read more of it." Stan said as he was about to open the journal.

"Close that damn book." Grant snapped at Stan.

"Excuse me?" Stan asked.

"You know what give me the book." Grant said angrily.

"What why?" Stan asked.

"Because your not fucking reading any more of that I forbid it." Grant said angrily.

"Geez Grant what's up with you today I just want to read some more." Stan said as he was about to read the journal again.

Then Grant quickly grabbed the book and tried to take it from Stan's hands but Stan pulled it back soon both Stan and Grant started tugging at the book.

"Give me this book Stan." Grant demanded as he pulled the book to him.

"Let go Grant." Stan said as he pulled the book back.

"I said give me the book Stan." Grant said with so much anger.

"Jesus Christ Grant what are you doing?" Stan asked in fear.

Then Grant said "I said give me the book." then Grant all of a sudden forcefully pushes Stan away causing him to fall down and injure his arm while Grant took the book away.

"Ow ow ow." Stan moaned in pain as he grabbed his arm.

Grant held the book tight as he sees the gang looking at Grant in shock while Bruce just looked down at him shaking his head being very disappointed.

"Damn dude that was awesome." Cartman said in selfish cheer.

"Alright now as far as you know this never happened and this book doesn't exist got it?" Grant asked the gang in complete anger.

Everyone nodded as Grant got back to his seat and Stan got up and his parents came over to him.

"Oh sweetie are you alright." Sharon asked.

"My God my arm hurts so much." Stan moaned in pain.

"It's alright Stan we'll take of your arm." Randy said as he and Sharon take Stan to his seat.

Then Grant hid the journal and started looking outside the feeling really guilty as everyone started avoiding him then Bruce sits down with him.

"Hey dude you feeling better?" Bruce asked.

"Oh Bruce I can't believe I did that to my friend I'm such a awful boy." Grant said in guilt.

"It's alright Grant you did what you had to do but you can't keep this a secret forever I mean sooner or later Stan and the other are eventually going to find out the truth of Rant Armstrong." Bruce explained.

"No Bruce I made a promise and I'm going to keep just because he's come back doesn't mean shit I swear they are never going to find out if I have anything to say about it." Grant explained as Bruce just looked down at him.

Then the Bus goes through the vortex to the next time period.

Author's note: that was chapter 10 I hoped you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 11: The Guinea Zombie

Author's note: here is Chapter 11 enjoy.

Chapter 11: The Guinea Zombie

Soon after James's team go through the next time vortex the train coaches crashes on the ground and the gang climbs out of them and get all together.

"Okay everyone is fine now let's go stop the undead in this season." James said as he leads his team to South Park.

James's team makes it to South Park where they see from the horizon the undead are already attacking the citizens they all watch in shock.

"The dead are already here now my friends let's go kick their asses for Niels." Diana said as James's team runs down there.

James and his gang begin to fight the undead for and it lasts for 10 minutes and end up killing some of the undead warriors while all the others retreat into the Whole Foods store as James's team follow them and then they stop in front of the store and James stares at it with confidence.

"My god the undead went into the Whole Foods what are they going to find in there?" Ray asked.

"So those dead guys think they can hide from us alright guys this is it time for us to show these undead who's boss of our town you ready?" James asked his teammates.

"I'm so damn ready James let's go in." Sylvester answered.

"So am I James bring it on." Diana answered.

"Yeah we need to save space and time from being obliterated." Leslie answered.

"Alright here we go then CHAAAARGE!" James yelled as he and his gang head inside the Whole Foods.

Inside the whole foods they see undead everywhere attacking shoppers and knocking down products as James and his teammates watch this tragedy.

"Oh dear come on mates we must save these people." James said as he and his gang get ready to fight.

Soon James's gang head down to the middle of the store and fight a group of undead warriors for 10 minutes then defeats them all and continue their way forward.

James and his team run down an aisle and then come across another group of undead and fight them for 10 more minutes and defeat them and push forward.

James team runs down another aisle when Angel Wilson stopped and looked at the price of the Orange juice on the shelf and was surprised.

"Woah Orange juice only $2.99 that's awesome." Angel Wilson said in excitement.

Then Selestia notices that Angel is getting distracted by the low prices and ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Angel we need to keep going." Selestia said as she pulls on Angel's arm.

"Aw come on Can't I stay here and look at all these cheap price just a little longer?" Angel asked.

"We don't have time for this shit our world is counting on us now let's go." Selestia said as she runs dragging Angel with her.

"PLEEEASE LET ME STAY A LITTLE LONGER!" Angel yelled as Selestia continues to drag him back.

"Keep going guys were almost there." James said as he keeps running around the store and fighting undead.

James's team fight more undead warriors as they make their way across the store until they make it to the end where they come across the last group of undead along with a group of demons.

"Well well it looks like your legion is Shit out of luck." James said.

"You may think so human but you have not seen the last of us you can't stop our dark master once he's finished with his spell he will be more powerful than any of you could imagine world is doomed." The Necromancer explained to James.

"Wait what spell what the hell are you talking about?" James asked the necromancer.

"Less talk more action prepare to die mortal dipshits." The Necromancer said as he and his undead and Demon army begin to fight James's teammates.

"Your on dude." James said as he and his teammates begin to fight the undead and Demons.

The Undead and demon warriors and James's team fight for 10 minutes then the Undead were all defeated execpt for the Necromancer and James went up to him and gave him once final punch sending the necromancer flying off into the horizon as the next time vortex appears James and his teammates cheer.

"We did it guys we cleared this area out." Diana cheered.

"Yeah now just a one more and we'll be done this season." James said.

"No wait before we go ahead there's something you have to do in order to finished this last place." Leslie said.

"And what's that Leslie?" James asked.

"You see these undead and demons are coming from a Demon gate that's located in this last time period we have to destroy it in order to make sure no more demons come to attack us." Leslie explained.

"Alright Leslie consider it done and let me assure you that nothing will stand in our way now let's go everybody." James explained as he and his teammates go into the time vortex.

A few hours later the team comes out of the portal James and his team find themselves at the town at night.

"So here we are but what time period are we at?" James asked as he looked around.

"Well we seemed to be in the final act of the Ad problems the time period where PC Principal finally killed me this is definitely where the Demon gate is hiding." Leslie explained.

"Well then come on my fellow mates let's go find that demon gate and destroy it." James said as the team start looking around the town.

"Wow this place is so empty where is everyone in the town?" Ray asked as he noticed there were no other people around but James and the others.

Soon everyone was looking everywhere for the gate until King J.B notice giant foot prints in the ground and he ran up to the rest of his douchebags and holds up a sign that says "Hey guys take a look at this!" as J.B shows the douchebags the footprints on the ground and look in shock.

"HEY GUYS COME OVER HERE!" Mark yelled as James and the rest of the gang come and take a look at the prints.

"They look like Guinea creature footprints but that's impossible I thought the Peruvian flute bands have driven them all off." James said.

Then Leslie walks up and examines the footprints and then comes up with a observation.

"James I'm afraid to tell you this but this is not any ordinary Guinea Pig." Leslie said.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"Well from the look of these tracks their skin seems very corrupted and dead even though this is still the same species it seems they were resurrected into undead monsters by the Legion it looks like were dealing with..." Then Leslie turns towards her teammates with a serious look on her face and says "The Guinea Zombie."

Then everyone gasped as Angel screams and runs behind a tree.

"My god getting to the gate is going to be harder than I thought but we must push on we can't let anything stand in our way." James said.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice out of nowhere yelled.

Then a Bunch of undead warriors jumped out infront of the team.

"Oh god damn it there's more of them." Ray moaned.

"Your going to destroy our gate you get passed us." Necromancer said as the undead warriors fight the team.

James's team and the undead fight for 10 minutes and the undead were killed as James and his friends continue their way through the town.

Then James teams runs down the street until they come across more undead warriors and fight them for 10 minutes and defeat them and continue their way and see the giant undead guinea zombie attacking the town and is behind the Doom guard with the demon gate.

"Oh shit it's the guinea Zombie." Ray said in panic.

"And he's guarding the demon gate now what are we going to do?" Diana asked.

"Well there's something I have to tell you don't let this thing bite you cause like with zombies if it bites you become a zombie yourself that's the same thing with that creature execpt if it bites you weather it be skin, bones or organs you will become a Guinea pig yourself not a Zombie or a zombie guinea pig just a regular giant monster guinea pig." Leslie explained to her teammates.

"Well good advice there well guys you heard her don't let the guinea zombie bite you." PC Principal said as the others all nodded in agreement.

Then Sean Corbett said "Don't worry my fellow friends..." Then James interrupts him.

"Were not your friends Sean." James said.

"I will take care of this bad giant animal." Sean said with a stupid smile on his face as he walks towards the guinea zombie.

"Oh now this should be interesting." James said as he watches along with everyone else.

Then the Guinea Zombie turned to face Sean as the little retarded train boy began to speak to it.

"Hey you will you stop destroying our special little town cause that's very wrong and that makes you a very bad animal." Sean explained.

James face palmed at Sean's explaination as the guinea zombie jump right infront of Sean and snarled at him.

"P-p-please." Sean said nervously.

Then the Guinea zombie grabs Sean with his mouth then eats and swallows him whole and runs up to the rest of the gang and roars in their faces.

"Huh so that's how he wants to play well bring it on then bitch." James said as he and his team gets ready to fight the giant undead Guinea monster.

Then the whole team get out their guns and starts shooting at the Guinea zombie as the monsters tries to attack the team but they all avoid the guinea zombie's attacks.

"Damn it these guns aren't working you know what that means right?" James asked Diana and Ray.

"Oh we sure do." Ray said.

Then the three get out their new equiptment case and pull out their jet packs and put them on and then get their swords out.

"Alright let's show this dead furry how we do things downtown guys keep firing at that thing the three of us are going to fly and take a closer look." James said as he Ray and Diana fly off with their jet packs closer to the guinea zombie.

As the team continues to fire their guns James, Diana and Ray fly up to the monster with their jet packs and start slashing it with their swords while the monster tries to grab the three with his mouth.

Then the three land on the Guinea zombie's back and James then stabs it's back with his sword causing the beast to roar in pain.

Then the Guinea zombie starts running down the street with James, Diana and Ray holding on tightly onto its back as the rest of the team run after them.

Then all of a sudden the undead guinea pig stops in his place and then pukes out Sean Corbett who is still alive and breathing then continues running and the rest of the team stops to Sean's aid.

"Sean are you alright well obviously your not I mean there's so much wrong with you but I'm talking physically." Selestia said to Sean.

"H-h-help m-me." Sean said in pain.

Then Leslie notice Sean has a bite wound on his arm.

"Oh my god everybody stand back." Leslie said as her teammates stand back.

Then Leslie grabs Sean's arm and examines the bite and notices that it hasn't infected his bones or organs and sighed in relief as she got out a needle.

"Wait what are you going to do with that?" Angel asked.

"Just a little bite shot see since Guinea pigs have smaller teeth then real zombies and he only got bitten in his skin then that can be easily cured but if the bite infects your bones or organs then there is no hope for you." Leslie explained.

"Oh okay proceed." Angel said.

"Now Sean this going to hurt a little bit." Leslie said as she stuck the needle into Sean's arm.

Then Sean started Screaming and Crying which was annoying everyone even Leslie.

"OW STOP PLEASE!" Sean cried from the pain.

"Jesus christ I hate that kid so much." Rudolf said in anger covering his ears.

"OH GROW UP YOU LITTLE PUSSY IT DOESN'T HURT THAT MUCH!" Leslie yelled angrily at Sean as she takes the needle out.

Meanwhile back with Guinea Zombie James, Ray and Diana were still holding onto the guinea zombie as it continues to run through the town.

"JAMES I DON'T THINK IT'S GOING TO FUCKING STOP!" Ray yelled to James.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!" James yelled back.

The Guinea Zombie then stops in the middle of the road and tries to shake the three kids off it's back as they start slashing the beast with their swords.

Then finally they put their jet packs back on and get off the guinea zombie and start flying in front of the monster and start fighting from there and finally they land and have one final battle.

They fight the undead guinea pig for 10 more minutes and finally James jumps and slices it's head off which finally kills it and James, Ray and Diana cheer for their victory as they high five eath other while in the school it shows past PC Principal punching through Past Leslie's face then it cuts back to James and his friends jumping for joy.

"Yeah we did guys it the zombie Guinea pig is finally dead." James said.

Then the rest of the team run towards the three as Liz comes up to Ray and hugs him.

"Ray I was worried you were hurt." Liz said still hugging him.

"Don't worry Liz I'm fine." Ray said hugging back.

"Well done James I'm really proud." Sylvester said as he puts his hand on James shoulder.

"Thank you Sylvester I really appreciate it." James said with a smile.

Then the gang look towards the doom guard and the Demon gate.

"Well guys I guess this is it let's go finally save save this season." James said as he and his teammates charge towards the gate.

Then the doom guard block their way and get ready to fight and says "You kids are not going anywhere for this we need this gate in order to destroy this world so if will have the gate over my dead body."

"Well we are the champions of our town and we will not let you assholes continue this invasion if we have to fight a huge buff demon such as yourself to save our town then so be it." James explained as he and his team get ready to fight.

"Yeah bring it on I'm a skilled solider in the Russian military." Rudolf said.

"Very well to battle." The Doom guard said as the fight begins.

They fight for 10 minutes and James kills the doom guard with one final blow and then destroys the demon as the team cheers again and the next time vortex appears.

"Good job the season is finally safe now let's head our way to the next one and hopefully join Stan, Grant and the others real soon." James said as the team go through the portal.

Then as King J.B was about to go into the portal the ghost of Big Bad Government guy appears behind him.

"King J.B you can not defeat us." Big Bad Government guy whispered.

J.B was the only one who heard him and he holded up a sign that said "Wait what?" then he turned around and saw that nothing was there then he puts up another sign that says "What the fuck was that?" then Dennis looks behind him and saw that his king was just standing there and yelled out to him.

"HEY KING ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!" Dennis yelled.

Then J.B holds up a sign that says "I'm coming Dennis" Then they both went into the vortex with the others getting ready to go to their next season.

Author's note: That was chapter 11 I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
